


Habit

by mrs_horan_59



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boss Harry Styles, Boss Louis, Bottom Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Oral Sex, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Rough Oral Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_horan_59/pseuds/mrs_horan_59
Summary: In which Louis is a Donna who has a soft spot for alpha Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 18
Kudos: 331
Collections: Walls Fic Fest





	Habit

“You have a meeting with  _ Scarlatto _ ,” Louis looks up from signing an agreement with an up-and-coming small gang, the head of the said gang sitting across from him with a gleam in her eyes. He’s using a red pen — a color he always used when in accordance to his name, especially his signatures. 

“Zayn, tell that son of a bitch to wait,” Louis cocks his head at the thought of Harry’s face at being called that. “I’m doing something more important right now,” he doesn’t let his eyes stray back to the woman in his company.

“He says it’s imperative for you to see him before any further…  _ involvement _ ,” the word hangs in the air uncomfortably and Louis looks up to see Zayn raising his eyebrows. He takes the man in, the tense shoulders and tight eyes. Zayn knew how to speak to Louis  _ without _ speaking — there were always conversations to be had in front of people who needn’t hear them.

  
“Of course,” Louis pushes himself back from the desk and stands, high heels causing him to gain quite a few inches as he peers down at the woman. The female Alpha’s cheeks are a dark pink at the stare and the smell of the beautiful Omega, who smiles at her. “I’ll be right back to finish our deal, darling. Don’t go anywhere, hm?”

“Of course, I’ll stay right here,” she nods, eyes trailing the curve of Louis’ arse in his tight dress. The fabric had a slit that came up just below his hip bone and was mid-thigh length with a one-shoulder long sleeve. “I-I -,” she stutters and Louis turns to peer over his shoulder at her.

“You like it?” Louis turns in a small circle, hands on his hips. He makes his way around the desk and the Alpha woman watches his every move with rapt attention.

“I-It looks very good on you,” the female Alpha swallows as Louis trails his short, clean, nails up her arm and across her shoulder. He leans over her back, arms encircling her shoulders. Louis doesn’t much care for her bitter scent, it’s strong with her hair and in the crook of her neck where Louis’ chin settles.

“You know what the best part of the dress is?” The Alpha is quick to shake her head. “I don’t have to use any panties with it,” he straightens and leaves, heels clicking the linoleum floor as he exits.

Louis can hear the Alpha’s soft growl as he exits, a smirk plastered on his gloss-coated lips. He follows Zayn as the man leads him to where Harry,  _ Scarlatto, _ is waiting. The Alpha male is down a few hallways and past many doors, finally Zayn stops and opens one. Always random, always a different room, always in  _ mostly _ secret.

“Harry,” Louis’ voice is monotone and bored as he walks into the dimly lit room. Harry had a thing for theatrics - a small lamp giving the room the needed light instead of the overhead ones that Louis uses with a flick of his wrist against the switch at the door. Zayn leaves them be, making sure the door is latched shut as he goes. 

The Omega tilts his head at what the man has in his hands. “I see you found it.”

“You always leave something behind after our rendezvous,” Harry comments as Louis steps closer to him, the smaller’s breath fanning across the Alpha’s throat as he peers through fans of eyelashes up at him. “It has started to be a game.”

“No game,” Louis takes the necklace from Harry’s hand and goes to clasp it around his own throat, fingers untangling the heart-shaped pendant with a cursive, sharp  _ L  _ in the center of it. “Just to keep you thinking of me while I’m away,” the Omega sidesteps the Alpha and leans back against the wooden table and he pushes himself to sit upon it.

His feet dangled from the edge and he crossed them at his ankles instead of kicking them about. The Alpha turns to him, licking his lips as his ring-clad, slim fingers grip Louis’ supple thighs.

“I’m always thinking of you,” Harry admits to the Omega, thumbing the soft skin of his thighs and eyeing the shiny lips that curve into a teasing smile at his words. 

“I know,” Louis replies, arms going around the man’s neck and fingers threading in his hair to tug him closer. Their lips meet hungrily in the middle and it’s sticky with Louis’ lipgloss.

Harry groans at the strawberry taste, a change from Louis’ usual watermelon flavor. Not his cosmetics, but  _ him.  _ He tasted like fruit when he was slicked up and ready for Harry’s knot and it drove Harry borderline mad.

“What did you want to tell me?” Louis asks when he pulls back from the man’s addictive lips and thumbs the lipgloss residue from the Alpha’s mouth. Louis takes the man in as he listens, eyeing the Alpha’s shirt — fingers brushing away lint that wasn’t there and smoothing creases that didn’t exist. 

“Don’t do any business with Athena’s gang,” Harry’s hands move up to Louis’ hips and press his thumbs into the bone. Louis’ arms settled loosely around his neck and back arched perfectly to meet Harry’s chest.

“Oh?” Louis almost wants to laugh at Harry’s demand to stop the expansion of his Mafia into the United States. “Is someone jealous I got the contract first?” He teases.

  
“You didn’t get it first,” Harry smirks when Louis frowns at his words. “Athena just wanted someone to hide behind. She came to me not that long ago and I found out that she’s wanted here,” Harry watches Louis’ face harden at his words. “She’s looking for someone to be the face behind her operation because she’s been caught already.” 

“How did you find that out? I looked through her file multiple times,” Louis was feeling frustrated and inferior to Harry and his gang, and he  _ loathed  _ feeling like that.

“I had one of my men dig for answers, I felt uneasy after she left,” Harry shrugs and receives a slap to his shoulder. “Is someone mad?” Harry teases back and smirks at the way Louis blushes and ducks his head.

“As if,” Louis scoffs after recovering, taking Harry’s hands from his hips to help himself down from the desk. The Alpha licks his lips as Louis peers up at him. “Anything else I should know about her?” He questions. He hated getting Harry’s help when it came to his  _ Family Business _ but sometimes he needed it and that was a hard pill to swallow.

“She’s wanted for killing the _ real head  _ of the gang, her brother, Adrian,” Harry says as he wraps his arms around Louis’ waist, not wanting the Omega to move too far away. “No one has spoken up about it because they’re too frightened to know what’ll happen if they do.”

“Hm, good to know,” Louis pecks the man’s lips, taking Harry’s hands from his waist and interlocking their fingers. “Thank you, H.”

“Anything for you, Princess,” Harry licks his bottom lip, dimpling deeply down at the boy. “It’s nice to save your arse, sometimes.”

Louis hums, pulling the man down to kiss and stepping away as he spoke, “Nice change from always being inside of it.” He turns to leave, biting back a smile at hearing Harry growl as he closes the door.

“So,” Louis starts once inside his own office, Alpha female squirming in her chair from the Omega’s parted thighs as he sits at the edge of his desk. “I heard something very  _ interesting  _ about you, Miss.”

“Oh?” she clears her throat. “What about, exactly?”

She looks nervous, her fingers pulling at the jean of her pants. She doesn’t make eye contact with Louis as she asks, instead keeping them lowered to watch Louis’ milky thighs as they shift when he does. Louis doesn’t demand eye contact as he speaks, doesn’t need it, doesn’t need anymore from her than she’s already given.

“I hear that you’re a force to be reckoned with,” Louis smirks, head tilted to the side and exposing his bare neck. “Is that so?”

“It is, of course,” she straightens, expression hard as she makes eye contact, no longer nervous, “I would do anything you’d wish me to. I am here to serve you,  _ Dea _ .”

Louis grimaces at the use of his Mafia name. She had no right to use it when she was not a part of Louis’ family, nor will she ever get the chance to. Louis hasn’t blessed her and sure as hell won’t do it anytime soon.

“So, why did you kill your brother?” Louis smirks at seeing her twitch at the question, gripping her fingers where she had them locked atop her lap. She breaks eye contact again and this time Louis dislikes it.

“I think you’re mistaken —“

“No mistake,” he cuts in, going around his desk and sits back in the chair, legs crossed elegantly. “Is this what I expect from you if you join  _ my family _ ? Because, dear Athena, this is more than just a small, petty gang. Oh, it’s much more than that,” Louis leans forward, fingers locked and forearms pressed to the wood of the desk. “Are you simply just going to wait for my back to be turned and dive for the kill?”

“Of course not!” Her answer is sharp and she widens her eyes at the mistake. “ _ Dea _ , I didn't mean to raise my voice at you —“

“Yet you did,” Louis scowls, sitting up straight, fingers taking the knife installed under his desk as his hands drop to his lap. “That says a lot about you, Athena.”

“I-I…” She trails off, unable to form a coherent sentence to offer the Donna. There was nothing she could say - her apology already swallowed up and spit out by the powerful Omega in front of her. 

“That’s all I needed,” Louis’ hand jerks up and with practiced ease the knife was thrown straight and too quick for the eye to follow. It lodged itself exactly where Louis intended — in Athena’s right eye. Blood gushes past the wound and Athena lets out a loud shriek as she lifts shaking hands towards the knife - gagging and choking on the blood that seeps past her shocked lips. 

She doesn’t struggle for long, the blood loss along with the knife lodged into her brain make quick work of her life and soon enough her head lolls to the side and her arms fall - body relaxed and blood-drenched. Louis blinks at the corpse and stands slowly, movements laced with boredom. He retreated his golden-handled knife from her eye with a sickening squelch. Her body begins to fall from the movement and Louis steps back with a grimace. How disgusting. 

“What a slow reaction for an Alpha,” Louis observed as he steps around the body that loudly thumps to the bloodied floor and goes for the button on his desk to call someone in.

Someone does, his friend, Niall, and Louis tells the man to get rid of the body and dispose of it properly.

“Oh, and Niall?” Louis starts and the omega hums in turn, twisting to look at the Donna with bored blue eyes. “When’s our next meeting with  _ Scarlatto _ ?” Louis is careful to not use Harry’s name directly and instead opts for his Mafia name.

“In two days time,” Niall nods and makes quick work of bagging up the Alpha woman’s body. He leaves without question when Louis dismisses him to finish cleaning the mess at a later time. The Donna bites into his lip and turns to dial Harry’s number.

  * ≿————- ❈ ————-≾



“W-we’ll be late,” Louis whimpers where he finds himself underneath the Alpha  _ Scarlatto _ . Harry’s cock is sliding steadily inside of him and his slick is sticking to the man’s hips. “You can’t knot me right now.”

Harry growls at Louis’ words, leaning down to kiss Louis and bite at his bottom lip. The Omega groans at the delicious pain and kisses back, sucking on Harry’s bottom lip before the man pulls back to nuzzle into the smaller chest of the Omega.

“You’re mine,” Harry’s eyes shine red at the truth behind his words as he pins Louis’ dainty wrists over his head. “I’ll knot you if I so please.”

Louis pants, cock leaking heavily against his hip as Harry abuses his prostate. “We have a m-meeting, you imbecile. Can’t walk in with you knotted to me,” he stutters. 

Harry makes a wounded sound at the news and swiftly pulls out of the warm Omega, cock slapping against his lower stomach. Louis is abruptly turned to his stomach, ass pulled up, and a tongue laps at his entrance.

The omega cried out, thighs locking and hips bucking to get anything to touch his sensitive cock. Harry prodded at his wet walls and nipped at his rim, licking from Louis’ small sack to the quivering skin.

“I h-hate you,” Louis lied. In truth hating how good it felt to be dominated by this Alpha. He’s never been so in tune with his Omega hindbrain until he met the lanky, green-eyed man.

“Of course, Princess,” Harry smirks, thumbs spreading Louis’ walls to dip his tongue into and properly mouth fuck the withering boy.

“‘m gonna cum,” the Omega moans, hips bucking for friction as he comes against the bed and his stomach. 

Harry pulled back after a few more lazy strokes with his tongue, licking his lips and enjoying the watermelon taste left on his tongue. Louis turns when he’s let go of, pressing his lips against Harry’s as he crawled on the man’s lap.

“You didn’t cum,” Louis circles his hips down on the man’s hard cock, wet rim sliding against his shaft. The Alpha groans and grips Louis’ hips to buck into the boy. “Wanna make you cum.”

“Princess-,” Harry is pushed back as Louis settles between his thighs and engulfs his cock in his mouth, sucking the man down his throat.

Harry moans, fingers tangling in Louis’ soft hair as he bucks into the boy’s throat to hear him gag. Louis pulls back to swallow the build-up of spit and the man’s pre-cum, flicking his tongue against Harry’s head and licking down the man’s shaft to suckle at his sack.

Louis takes the Alpha’s cock in his mouth again, bobbing his head on his girth and pumping the base of his cock. Harry was big and Louis’ small hand wasn’t enough to wrap around it. The omega  _ loved  _ the Alpha’s cock, it was a feeling he couldn’t put down.

Harry comes with a groan, bucking into Louis’ mouth and being watchful of his knot. Louis hums and swallows the large load, pulling back and having a trail of cum and spit slide down his chin. He licks his lips and uses his thumb to clear Harry’s cum from his chin and lick it.

“Jesus, Princess,” Harry chuckles, cupping Louis’ cheek and kissing the boy. “We better go before someone comes looking for us.”

The omega pouts but nods as he knows the man is right, pecking the Alpha’s lips before standing. They both get dressed quietly after cleaning up and Louis pulls on a bright cobalt minidress on. It ends just under the curve of his arse and had one strap over his shoulder. He made sure to pull on a black, lace pair of underwear beforehand — which happened to be Harry’s favorite pair on him. 

“Let me,” Harry voices when Louis bends over to strap on his black heels. The Omega straightens and watches as the Alpha kneels. It’s such a mundane thing for most but for an Alpha to kneel to an Omega they’ve not bonded yet? It really said something about the respect that Harry held for Louis as his unclaimed Omega. 

He straps the shoes like he’s done many times before, kissing Louis’ thigh as he stands, fingers trailing over the Omega’s soft skin before gripping his hips over his lovely dress. “Thank you,” Louis kisses the man, going to help Harry knot his tie and tug it after to bring the man’s mouth down against his own. He smiles when he’s pulled closer, sides thumbed promptly before they pull back.

Harry leaves first and Louis turns to the mirror to put on a nude pink lipstick as he waits a minute before exiting after the man.

Their meetings usually took place in Louis’ Mafia’s house — considering it was better hidden than Harry’s. The two would meet before just to see each other. It was quite difficult to get away with, though, considering their Mafia rivalry that dated back decades. The pair had met when they were teens and still training to become Bosses.

*

_ “I can’t be Boss as an Omega!” Louis’ eyes were hard, pretty blues dark with fury. He was currently 18 years old and had tested for an Omega two years prior. Louis had already grown tired of the heats and suppressants and the looks from the soldiers. _

_ Louis was told how sad it is that he wasn’t a pliant and weak submissive and he loathes the stereotype. He can take the soldiers his age and twice his height with ease. He was not afraid to tell people off and had learned how to use his Omega scent in his favor. Unmated Alphas were so easy to trick because all they thought about was about knotting down a pretty slut. And Louis will not stand for that. _

_   
_ _ “Of course you can,” his father scoffed, “You just have to learn to fight.” _

_ “I already —” _

_ “I know you know how to fight. You just have to get better at it.” _

_ “Oh, please,” Louis rolls his eyes, picking a knife to throw at the vector in the far wall in a fit of rage. “I’m already better than the soldiers.” _

_ “That, I know,” his father chuckles, patting his son’s back. “Today’s our meeting with  _ Osso  _ and we need to be ready. You also get to meet his son, Harry.” _

_ Louis makes a disgusted sound and frowns at his father, “Do I have to? I have no interest in doing so.” _

_ “You need to,” his father’s voice was final and Louis whimpers, “You two should familiarize yourselves with each other from here on out. You two are destined to become rivals once both your training is complete.” Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. _

_ “Fine, whatever,” Louis takes two knives and throws them back-to-back from each other, landing perfectly in the vector’s center and knocking off previous knives. He’s mad but he wouldn’t dare go against his father — more out of respect than fear of the Alpha. _

_ He trains while he waits, his father watching him perfect his aim, when a new scent rolls through the room. The Omega looks up and turns to face the door — his father doing the same. There stood a man, tall and broad and his son at his side, almost a full foot taller than Louis. _

_ “ _ Osso _ ,” Louis watches his father greet the new pair in the room. “Harry.” _

_ “ _ Ferro _ , hello,” Harry’s father greets the man with his Mafia name. “I see you brought your son, that’s good.” _

_ “That was our deal,  _ Osso _ ,” Louis steps next to his father as the new boy approaches. He notices the intensity of the boy’s green eyes and bites his lip when the boy dimples at him. “This is Louis,” Louis’ father introduces. _

_ “Harry,” the boy speaks up and Louis shivers at how deep his voice is, almost a rumble in his chest. _

_ Louis nods as a greeting and watches as his father pulls  _ Osso  _ aside to speak to him. Harry takes the opportunity to take a step toward Louis and look down at the beautiful Omega. Louis doesn’t understand why the man is so freakishly tall for an Alpha, but doesn’t mind it as much as he originally thought he would. _

_ “Hi,” Louis’ voice is small, even to his own ears. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He questions as the young Alpha’s eyes scan his face and neck. Louis felt flushed at the calculating look the Alpha holds. _

_ “I just wanted to see what was so great about you,” Harry smirks when the Omega glares at his words, “I’ve heard you’re the toughest around here. You know, for an Omega.” _

_ “I am the toughest around here,” Louis smiles, innocent, soft lips curved up and glistening with his saliva. “Not ifs or buts about it,  _ Alpha _.” Louis had brightened up at the Alpha’s pride filled words - despite the guarded tone the man held. _

_ “Is that so?” Harry leans down and laughs at the Omega’s soft squeak at their close proximity. _

_ “Is that a challenge?” Louis scowls, knife quickly pulled from the table behind him. He doesn’t use it against the Alpha, instead uses it to calm his twitching nerves. “I can take you, no problem. Just tell me when and where.” _

_ “You’re too soft for that,” Harry straightens with certainty, arms locked behind his back, “You’re a  _ Principessa _ and nothing more.” _

_ Louis’ mouth gapes at the words, deeply offended. Harry didn’t seem to care about Louis' feelings and the boy hisses as he lifts the knife he used to ground himself, pressing it to the man’s throat as he narrowed his eyes, “ _ Never _ call me that  _ again _.” _

_ “And what are you gonna do about it…” Harry takes Louis’ arm by the wrist, circles the arm away from his body and hits Louis’ forearm with the back of his wrist and causes Louis’ hold to falter. The knife falls and Harry takes the leverage he has on the boy’s arm to pull him closer. The boy gasps, lips brushing against Harry’s own as the man leans into him. “... _ Principessa _?” _

_ * _

“Hello, gentlemen,” Louis greets as he walks into the meeting room, Harry already having arrived and taken a seat.

“Always running late,  _ Dea _ ,” Harry licks his lips and smirks as Louis takes a seat across from him. Louis sends him a short glare, raising his chin definitely at the man’s words.

“A Queen is never late,” Louis refers to his Mafia name,  _ Dea _ . “So learn your place,  _ Scarlatto _ .”

“My place will forever be by your feet,  _ Dea _ ,” Harry openly flirts as leans across the table, green eyes filled with mischief and the evident residue of lust. Louis has no problem with the flirting though everyone else would assume Harry was doing it to taunt Louis — to disrespect him.

“I’m glad you know,” Louis’ smile evidently has an effect on the room, which consisted of Alphas and Betas. They swoon and some are under the influence of Louis’ pure Omega scent. None of them seem to notice that Louis’ scent is tainted with Harry’s and, if they do notice, they don’t seem to care. “Now, what do you have for me, boys?”

“Two of Athena’s members have been spotted outside the perimeter of the house,” Harry’s consigliere, Liam, said, “Were seen trying to get in and killed on the spot.”

“I believe it’s due to the fact that you killed their leader,” Zayn, Louis’ consigliere, adds, taking a drag from his cigarette. “They might want revenge.”

“They should be thanking me,” Louis scoffs, “Athena killed their true leader and they’re all too blinded to realize it.”

“Still, you should be kept under surveillance,” Zayn continues, “Just as a precaution.”

“Whatever,” Louis dismisses, not worried in the slightest that there seemed to be an obvious hit on his head, “Any updates on our shipments through your territory,  _ Scarlatto _ ?”

“They passed the Latin American border without any raised suspicion,” Harry answers Louis promptly, holding back the urge to pull the Omega onto his lap. “They are heading toward Venezuela as we speak.”

“Have them communicate with me as soon as the drugs are in place,” Louis pinches his lower lip between his fingers. “Any location on the 1?” The room goes quiet at Louis’ question, the members looking around to meet each other’s eyes.

The Grim Reaper was the biggest Mafia boss in history and he recently was replaced by his successor. Said successor took a liking to Louis and almost forcefully mated him. Louis had warded off the unwanted partnership by a punch to the man’s jaw that rendered him unconscious. Louis had to deal with a red-eyed Harry who had been fuming at the thought of someone mating his Omega.

“No,  _ Dea _ ,” was the only brave reply and Louis scowled.

“Incompetent,” Louis pushes himself to stand, hips pressed to the edge of the desk as he leaned over it slightly, “Every last one of you,” Louis doesn’t miss Harry’s growl at the disrespectful wording, but in truth, doesn’t really care.

*

_ “C’mon, keep up,” Harry laughed as he dodged Louis’ punch. The Omega was pissed at how bad he was losing against the Alpha. Hand-on-hand combat was never his strongest, but he was the best when it came to using a throwing knife or a gun. “You’re good, just not good enough to beat me,” Harry taunts. _

_ Louis was always good at keeping his Omega hindbrain in check when he fought Alphas. It was important to not lose focus and succumb to his inner wolf’s needs. But with Harry, it was just  _ difficult  _ to keep his wolf at bay when all he wanted to do was to submit to the man. _

_ “Shut up!” Louis hisses, panting as he threw a punch at Harry’s chest; the man didn’t budge. His muscles weren’t responding. They were becoming pliant instead of tightening in order to protect himself. “You’re such a pain in my ass, Harry.” _

_ “But you adore me,” Harry smirks at Louis’ blush, knowing he’s right. They’ve only known each other for six months but have grown more attached to each other than their fathers would like. “You can’t deny that.” _

_ “Shut up,” Louis repeats, quieter this time, and drops his wrapped knuckles at his sides. _

_ “Hey,” Harry frowns, cautiously stepping closer to the boy and cupping his cheek. He thumbs Louis’ sweaty cheekbone and watches as the boy’s mouth slowly curves upward. _

_ Louis takes the man’s arm and wraps his own around it, hand pressed to Harry’s shoulder, leaving his torso exposed at an angle and letting Louis punch him in the stomach. The man coughs and doubles over as Louis giggles and bounces in his spot. _

_ “Now, what was that about not being good enough?” Louis teases, eyes meeting Harry’s as soon as the man looks up and straightens. _

_ “That was a cheap-shot,” Harry licks his lips, throat aching from his coughing fit. “I have a better one, though.” _

_ “Bring it on, H,” Louis is quick to have his hands up and guards his face and gasps when his wrist is taken and pulled. He lands in Harry’s chest and the other man’s arm wraps around his waist. “Wh —“ Louis is cut off when Harry’s mouth meets his. _

_ The Omega flushes as he’s kissed, melting into the Alpha’s hands as Harry smirks against his lips. Louis’ eyes flutter close as they kiss slowly - the Omega almost moans at how soft the Alpha’s lips are. They’re sinful and taste like metal and it grinds Louis’ gears in the best way possible. He almost tasted  _ familiar _ and it made Louis weak in the knees. _

_ The Alpha gives no indication he planned on messing the kiss up, Louis caught completely off guard when his legs are swiped underneath him and he falls back against the mat with a cry in surprise and a hiss in pain as he scrapes his back. Harry has maneuvered himself to pin Louis to the ground by his wrists and straddle the Omega’s small torso with long legs. _

_ Harry smirked down at the Omega whose lips are parted in surprise as what Harry did sinks in. “Now  _ that’s _ a cheap-shot,” The Alpha says but the smirk wipes from his lips when Louis’ face crumbles. The blue eyes water and his bottom lip trembles as he inhales a shaky breath. “Louis?” _

_ “Get off of me,” Louis croaks softly as he pulls weakly against Harry’s grip on his hands. He cringes at how  _ weak  _ he sounds to his own ears. He shouldn’t be weak, especially not now, not with an Alpha on top of him like this. _

_ “Louis —“ _

_ “I said,” Louis twists his wrist in Harry’s hands and swallows his whine when they’re gripped tighter. “Get  _ off  _ of me!” _

_ “Not when you’re upset,” Harry stands his ground and curses in pain and rolls off of Louis when the boy connects his knee to his groin. _

_ Louis is quick to stand, unraveling the wraps on his knuckles as he walks off the fighting mat, throwing the cloth to the floor. He wipes his eyes harshly, still burning with tears and a deep ache in his chest. _

_ “Stupid Alpha,” he mutters, catching the tears that slide down his face with the back of his hand before turning to disappear down the hallway. _

_ * _

“Harry, I don’t need you to watch over me,” Louis wraps his arms around the man’s neck, swaying slightly in the Alpha’s arms. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“I know,” the man shrugs, “I just like the excuse to be with you all day.”

Louis bites back his smile and shakes his head, turning from the man’s embrace to step out of his heels. Harry is quick to be at his side to help him out of the dress, pulling it down to Louis’ hips and pressing his nose to the Omega’s shoulder —burying himself in the sweet scent of the boy.

The Omega leans his head to the side, allowing Harry a better spot to the warm crook of his neck. Harry’s mouth suckles on the spot and makes Louis bite his lip at the feeling. The Omega leans back against Harry’s frame, hips squeezed promptly as cold rings perforate his warm skin.

“You should go before someone comes looking for you,” Louis turns in the man’s arms, kissing his jaw. “We wouldn’t want anyone to see us in such a…  _ compromised  _ position, would we?”

“This is getting tiresome,” Harry frowns and Louis smoothes down the creases that form between the Alpha’s eyebrows with his thumb. “Our fathers wanted us to be rivals, like they were and so on. That doesn’t mean that we should be too.”

“I know that, you idiot,” Louis sighs, licking his bottom lip. “We have more people to think about than just ourselves here, Harry.”

Harry scoffs as Louis pulls back and bends to grab his dress that had been discarded to the floor, “Bullshit. You’re just saying that so you don’t have to face reality.”

Louis straightens at the words, eyes narrowing as he throws the dress on the bed, “Oh? Is that what you believe,  _ Alpha _ ?”

“It is what I see,  _ Omega _ ,” Louis swallows down his whimper at the Alpha’s words. Harry can be mean with his tone sometimes and Louis hates it when his inner wolf takes it as a sign to submit rather than stand his ground. He has to force himself to stand his ground, chin high and eyes still narrowed.

“If that’s what you so think, then by all means, don’t be afraid to leave,” Louis retorts, turning to kick off his shoes. He takes a deep breath and Harry can see the Omega’s shoulders shake as a tale-tale sign of fighting back his instincts. He’s become intune with Louis’ body over the years — had to. Louis had been taught  _ not _ to submit to Alpha’s, it was a teaching that saved Louis’ life more times than they both can count. Harry hated that Louis had to fight that side of himself when it came to their relationship. It should come easy for them, Alpha and Omega, but their line of work — their families, made everything a lot harder than  _ normal _ Alpha and Omega’s. 

“Do you wish for me to?” Harry’s voice goes soft and Louis turns to face the man, peering up at him — only shorter now that he’s taken his heels off.

“I —“ Louis pouts, leaning his forehead on Harry’s chest and almost purring as the man’s hands engulf his waist. “I do not,” he whispers, scared to admit it even to himself. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Harry by his side, supporting and helping him.

Harry was the pillar that held him up, and without him, Louis would succumb and crumble.

“Then let’s not fight anymore,” Harry chuckles and Louis joins, stepping closer to mold his small frame against Harry’s and hear the man’s heart gallop in his chest.

Louis knows the fighting will resume, especially on this dear subject. The Omega is being fair and reasonable but the Alpha is being anything but. Louis knows there’s no possible way that their respective Mobs will coexist after centuries of being stuck in a loop of rivals-and-allies.

Harry, on the other hand, was willing to risk the lives of both their men in order to stick by the Omega’s side. He almost lost the boy to the Grim Reaper; he’d be damned if it happened again.

“I better go,” Harry kisses Louis’ forehead and leans down to kiss the boy’s soft lips, he didn’t want to go but duty calls. “I’ll see you as soon as I can.”

“I know, Harry,” Louis steps back from the man, blue eyes capturing green in a way that made them both hold their breaths. “I’ll be waiting,” Louis says, referring to the letter they always send to each other, a message from ‘Boss to Boss’ people didn’t care to see beyond.

_ Mutual respect _ , the soldiers would call it.

“Always, my love,” Harry kisses Louis’ knuckles and thumbs them lovingly.

Louis holds his breath as he sees Harry turn to leave, looking both ways down the hall before closing the door quietly behind himself. Louis sighs, arms wrapping around himself at the sudden coldness he felt once the Alpha departed.

He’s quick to pull on a sweater and step into a pair of leggings and long socks. He runs a hand through his hair and bites into his thumbnail before turning to the desk set up inside the room to begin his letter.

Louis clicked on the lamp and took a seat behind the small desk, reaching into the top drawer to pull out paper, an envelope, and a pen. He picks up three octagon-shaped, dark red wax beads and sets them aside, along with the small candle and wooden wax warmer. 

His seal consisted of a crown because of the Mafia nickname, while Harry’s was three blood drops because of his own. It was normal for the pair to utilize the method of communication through rivals for their own benefit. They could not always see one another and a letter could brighten their entire day.

Louis pulls his legs to fold underneath himself as he leaned over the edge of the desk slightly and began writing for his forbidden lover.

  * ≿————- ❈ ————-≾



“A letter for you, Louis,” the Donna looks up from where he stood over the bed, bent over to free the duvet from the top of it. “From  _ Scarlatto _ .”

Louis nods, thanking Niall as he’s handed the note and the man promptly turns to leave. The Donna thumbs the black wax that seals the note, fingertips dancing over the pattern he’s now grown to memorize and love. He carefully peels the wax back, ripping the envelope a bit as he reaches into it and pulls out the note.

_ Princess, _

_ It’s only been a short time since I saw you last and I miss you already. I know I have been harsh on you about coming clean to our families about us, but I understand your indecisiveness. I understand how much your family means to you, especially of how you came to reign earlier than expected. I know how hard you’ve tried to get alphas and betas to take you seriously despite your omega status. It was foolish of me to make you feel inferior and I apologize for that, beautiful. _

_ My life without you is incomplete and, ever since we met all those years ago, I cannot think of anyone else to spend my life with. I know you feel it, too, sweetheart. I also know how hard you fight against your omega instincts. Please, do not feel the need to hold up your Family name when you are with me. I adore every part of you, that includes your Mafia persona and everything else that you might deem less of yourself. _

_ Take care, princess. I’ll see you very soon. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ H _

Louis can’t help the smile that threatens to split his face in half and the blush that coats his cheeks and nose. He folds the note up again and saves it inside the envelope. He kneels on the floor and goes to pull the box from underneath the bed. He takes off his heart-shaped necklace to press it against the lock and hear the box open. He sets the envelope inside, alongside dozens of others and locks the box again, pushing it into its previous spot before standing.

Louis dusts his knees as he stands and frowns when he hears a shuffling in his room. After Niall left, no one should have been in there besides the Omega but, as it turns out,  _ someone _ didn’t get the memo. He smirks with confidence and moves towards the light in his room, flicking it off as he normally would before bed. The room is silent as Louis moves to his night stand, the darkness covering him while he pulls out a sharp blade. It makes a soft whistle as it flies through the air — Louis throwing it with all his might towards where he hears another shuffle of feet.

He licks his lips and tilts his head at the scream when he aims true. He flicks the lights on again. His blue eyes swiftly adjust to the light and he raises a brow at the man with his hand pinned against the wall, knife handle-deep in his palm, blood trickling down his arm.

“What do you want?” Louis asked over the man’s screams.

“Get this out of me!” the man howls, “ _ Now,  _ Omega.”

“Oh, an Alpha,” Louis turns his nose up in disgust and scowls. “Who  _ isn’t  _ a part of my family at that,” Louis sits down on the bed, legs crossed and leaning back on his palms. He isn’t frightened of the Alpha in the room, especially when he’s in so much pain — and it will only grow if he keeps struggling. “This should be interesting.”

“Fuck, that’s starting to sting,” the Alpha curses, only making his pain worse when he decided to tug on the wound. Blood drips from his elbow to the hardwood floor and Louis purses his lips at the mess the man is making. 

“Mercury, lead, and arsenic all in one blade,” Louis smirks, licking his lips. “You have less than an hour before you start bleeding out from every pore of your body, so I’d get to talking.” The Alpha’s eyes widen as he looks from Louis to the knife holding him hostage against the wall.

“Okay, okay, I’ll talk!” The man hisses at the burning sensations spreading to his wrist and numbing his movements. “It’s Grim, yeah? He sent me here to scare you.”

“Is that true?” Louis hums, leaning his elbow on his crossed legs and propping his chin on his hand.

“Of course it is!” The man grumbles, “Please, that’s all I know.”

“He didn’t tell you anymore than that?” Louis is patient, watchful, as the man blinks rapidly in his general direction before his eyes focus on Louis.

“No, he didn’t,” the man rubs the back of his uninjured hand to his nose then sniffs.

“You’re lying,” Louis tsks after voicing, standing up to slowly make his way toward the man.

“I’m lying?” The man scoffs. He doesn’t fight more than that and Louis wonders if it’s because of the pain at having his hand speird to the wall or if it was because he couldn’t add anymore to his lie other than questioning Louis in return.

“Yes, you have been,” Louis trails a hand up the man’s chest and feels the Alpha stiffen. “Your voice went up an octave and you’re blinking more than earlier. You have dug your forefinger nail into your thumb before you speak up, and have been glancing over to your right while you do.”

“I-I…”

“Spit it out,” Louis steps back, arms crossed. “ _ Why _ are you here?”

The man’s eyes are wide as they watch Louis for a moment, bottom lip being bitten as the man thinks over Louis’ words. Louis had him, the Omega was smart and knew how to read people. It was a wonder this man wasn’t trained against such queues that gave him away — maybe Grim was underestimating Louis once again?

It’s clear when the man gives in, not able to find another angle to attempt to lie from, not willing to lie and get caught again — he’d surely lose his life if he angered the Omega any further. With a chuckle and a lick of his lips, the man finally speaks up. Louis watches as the hand that’s attached to the wall twitches, fingers going a faint shade of blue. “Grim wanted me to tell you to come with me back to his place. He wants you to rethink being his Omega.”

Louis laughs, head thrown back as he does before looking back at the man, who has an embarrassed flush creeping up his features, “I will be doing nothing of the sorts. Your Boss isn’t quite…  _ my type _ , you might say.”

“ _ What _ ? Every Omega he’s crossed paths with has begged to be marked by him. Yet you, the Omega he wants,  _ doesn’t _ ?” the man frowns. He’s clearly confused on why Grim wanted Louis so bad but also — possibly — more confused as to why Louis didn’t want the Alpha  _ back _ . The man was powerful, he was good looking, and he was a very strong Alpha. What Omega would say  _ no _ to that? A crazy one. 

“I’m not interested in tending to an Alpha’s every need,” Louis rolls his eyes. “More less someone like your boss. And you can tell him I said that.”

“What –” the man watches Louis turn and walk to the door, calling out for someone. There’s a minute of silence before Louis walks in with two broad Alphas behind him.

The boy looked more delicate between two muscular Alphas, but his intense stare and the way he ripped the knife in the man’s hand gave him the edge that every other Boss had. Louis wasn’t inferior like everyone thought he was because he was an Omega. He was equal, if not better, and he wished that people like  _ Grim _ would understand that. Yet, here he was, eyeing a man who was whimpering in pain — ordered by Grim to attempt to get Louis to submit and become his. 

Louis already had an Alpha who treated him like an equal, and found it to be a  _ blessing _ that on rare occasions he could help Louis in the way an Alpha wants,  _ needs _ . Louis needed no one and when Harry understood that, Harry was able to break through many of the walls Louis had put up to Alpha’s. 

The man doesn’t have time to recover from Louis ripping the blade from his hand before the Alpha’s in Louis’ company rips his arms behind his back, holding him in such a way that he looks handcuffed. Louis pays him no more mind, simply walking his men from his room and home - the walk long but quickly made. It wasn’t until the man started talking again that Louis got a good laugh in.

“Y-you’re just gonna let me go?” the intruder scoffs when he’s shoved out the house, crumbling at the steps and turning back to look at the Mafia Boss’ cold, blue eyes. “You have to be an idiot.”

“An idiot, eh?” Louis laughs, raising his hand when one of the Alphas growled and took a step forward — Louis didn’t want blood on his front step. No one disrespected _ Dea _ and got away with it — but this time, this once, Louis needed the man to live. “I already took care of this one, Amenadiel,” Louis nods up at the man, who bows his head in respect and walks inside with the other Alpha, Uriel, behind him.

“Taken care of me?” The stranger scoffs, which turns into a cough that shakes his entire body. Louis watches as the man turns red from the effort to clear his lungs.

Louis hums and smirks, head tilting, “Yes, I have. That metal in the knife will take care of it. You have enough time to return to your Boss and deliver my message before you die.” Louis looks down at the pale man below him, the Alpha’s eyes wide and searching for answers in Louis’. “Did you think just because you told me what I wanted to know that you got to live? Foolish.”

The Alpha’s knees nearly buckle as he sways where he stood. It took him a moment of silence before he turned and ran off from the Mob house. Louis watched him run until he couldn’t see the man anymore and turned to disappear inside his home.

Louis walks down the hallway and into a small room. He closes the door once he’s inside and slowly brings the brightness up enough to cast a soft glow. He looks up at his father’s hung portrait, the one that once laid over the chimney in the living room of their home. Now it displayed Louis’ as head of the household.

He sighs and steps closer to the golden urn where his father’ ashes are displayed. The room was used to keep the most recent Boss’ death alive. Once Louis perished, his father’s ashes would be taken to the columbarium located on the Mob’s property. It had elegant designs and high skylights. Every one of Louis’ Family members had their own personalized urn and a slot in their glass walls.

Louis missed his father dearly. He still couldn’t forgive the man for what he did in order to die.

*

_ “Where’s my father?” Louis asks when he can’t seem to find the man that raised him. He was going to tell the man how the boy’s instructor told him he was ready and fully-trained now; Louis can soon reign the Mob. _

_ “Louis,” it’s Harry’s father who speaks up and Louis doesn’t understand what the man’s doing there, “Your father… he was taken.” His face is down, brows pulled together, he looks as if he’s aged more than a few years since the last time Louis saw him.  _

_ “Taken? To where?” Louis steps closer, blue eyes hard as he  _ dares  _ the man to lie to him. Harry’s father allows the boy to show his leadership to someone above him. _

_ “It was Reaper,” the man rubs his face. “He took your father to one of his private locations. We’ve been trying to track him for hours.” _

_ “And  _ why  _ am I just finding out about this?” Louis raises his voice, looking up at a young Amenadiel. “Was no one going to inform me of this?” _

_ “We didn’t want to worry you,”  _ Osso _ ’s voice is apologetic and Louis scowls at the sound. _

_ “What have you tried to do to find him?” Louis sighs, stepping around the men to look down at the map spread across the table, red circles and X’s lining the page. _

_ “We tried looking at Reaper’s favorite spots,” Amenadiel speaks up. “He hasn’t been seen and there’s no movement in his house.” _

_ Louis hums, glancing up at  _ Osso  _ before skimming the map with his eyes, lips parted. He taps the middle of it and picks up the red marker they’ve been using to mark out empty locations, “It’s a vector,” he connects the spots and they form three circles, one inside the other. “There,” he draws an X in the middle, “That’s where he has to be.” _

_ Osso smirks over the boy’s shoulder. _

  
  


_ “Everything’s clear,” Louis says to the two men with him, glancing at the hallway from his spot behind the wall that led down it, gun pointing in front of him, fully loaded and ready to kill the first person Louis sees. “He has to be down here,” Louis voices. They had already checked every other hallway and room in the old home and had come up empty. _

_ “Are you sure he’s even  _ here _?” Zayn speaks up by his friend’s side, voice low, body tired. _

_ “This is the only hallway left in this house,” Louis glared over his shoulder at the boy. “Now  _ shut up, _ you twat.” _

_ Zayn rolls his eyes and follows Louis, nodding to the boy when Louis gives him a questioning look. Louis’ foot came up and knocked out the doorknob, Zayn quickly coming inside with his gun raised. “Let him go!” Louis is quickly behind him, facing the masked man who had a figure strapped to a chair, a satin sack over his head. _

_ Something seemed off about this whole scenario, even his dad’s figure in that chair seemed off, but Louis couldn’t put his finger onto what that was. _

_ The masked man laughed, his voice coming out muffled and distorted, “One more step and ol’ dad gets it!” _

_ “Voice modifier,” Louis answered Zayn’s questioning look before turning back to look at the man, gun still raised. “Let him go or I’ll shoot!” _

_ “Shoot me then,” the man took a knife out and pressed it on Louis' dad’s throat. _

_ “No!” Louis exclaims when the man knicks his dad’s throat with his knife, three bullets flying from his gun and lodging themselves in the man’s chest, who stumbles back and grips at his bleeding flesh. _

_ Louis shoves the gun into the back waistband of his pants as the man crumbles to the floor, taking his dad’s ties off and slipping off the black satin from his eyes, Louis pales. “You’re not my father.” _

_ “No, I’m not,” the man stands, looking over his shoulder to the body that was now taking shallow breaths. “I told him not to do it.” _

_ Louis chokes on a sob as he goes to the crumbled body and pulls off the mask, crying harder at seeing his dad’s pale face and bloody smile looking up at him, hand going to take the voice modifier off the man’s throat, “W-why…” _

_ “You’re ready,” the man chuckles and it’s painful. Louis can feel it in his chest as he presses on his father’s wounds and tries to stop the bleeding. His eyes are clouded with tears and he can’t breathe, almost as if there’s someone pressing against his own chest. “My beautiful boy, you’re going to be a great Boss,” his father’s hand cups his cheek and thumbs away his tears. _

_ “N-no, father, don’t leave. Please, I need you,” Louis sobs. _

_ “You don’t need me, my boy,” the man’s calloused hand is rough against Louis’ cheek and the boy didn’t know how much he’d miss that until now. “You’re gonna be just fine without me.” _

_ “W-why did you do this?  _ Why _?” Louis spoke through gritted teeth, anger bubbling in his veins as more tears streamed down his face. _

_ “They needed to know how ready you were. They’ll listen to you now,” the man coughs and blood spatters down his chin. “Besides, I always told myself I wanted to die of my own accord. This is the best way for me to go, knowing you’re… gonna be safe and protected here.” _

_ “Dad, please -” but it was too late. The man’s hand dropped from Louis’ face and his breathing stopped, head lolled to the side as blood dribbled down his cheek. _

_ Louis screams until his throat is raw, fisting his father’s shirt and crying into the bloody material. He pushes Zayn away when his friend tries to pull him back from his father’s corpse - they needed to leave before anyone arrived - but his new boss wouldn’t budge. _

_ “I promise, dad,” Louis whimpers, “I promise I’ll make you proud.” _

≿————- ❈ ————-≾

_ “He’s here,” Zayn voices to Louis, who found himself curled in the bathroom, still crying his eyes out. _

_ Louis hiccups, wiping his eyes as he looks up to see Harry walk into the bathroom and Zayn closes the door behind him. _

_ “‘arry,” Louis cries into the Alpha’s chest when the man joins him on the floor. The Omega fists the Alpha’s shirt, hands and body trembling. “I-it’s my fault he’s gone. I-I killed him.”  _

_ “He wanted you to,” Harry’s voice is deep and familiar and Louis lets his muscles relax in the man’s embrace. Harry’s arms were tight around him and he pulled Louis onto his lap with practiced ease and the Omega curled himself into him. _

_ Harry was warm and his scent was comforting. Louis can feel himself relaxing against the man’s body, sides being thumbed. He’s hiccuping the last of his tears and snuggling into the man’s neck. He breathes in Harry’s scent, needing it in that moment to keep himself together. _

_ “I shouldn’t have shot,” Louis whimpers his own truth and Harry’s chest rumbles at the distraught noise. “I should’ve found another way to get him away from that man.” _

_ “Stop it,” Harry bites Louis’ jaw punishingly and the Omega cries out and digs his nails into Harry’s shoulders. _

_ The Alpha knew Louis enough to understand when he was getting himself worked up or having a panic attack. They weren’t often, but because of Louis’ Omega status, they tended to hit the boy hard and send him into a slump that lasted hours on end — in extreme cases, a few days. _

_ Harry couldn’t allow Louis to go through a slump then, couldn’t allow the Omega to  _ not _ be at his top. His father had died for a reason and Louis needed to have his head on right to do the man justice and not make his death meaningless. _

_ Harry learned that a strong enough bite to the boy’s skin made him focus on the pain of the action instead of the feeling that was threatening to send him spiraling out of control. It was never hard enough to leave a bruise or pierce his skin, but enough for the Omega to feel the weight of the man’s molars and canines on his soft skin. _

_ Louis blinks up at the man, soft pout on his lips and blue eyes crystallized with the last coat of tears. “That hurt,” Louis mumbles, lying through his teeth. He rather enjoyed when Harry bit him playfully or, in this case, as a grounding mechanism. It made him realize how dependent he is of the Alpha, and that isn’t a bad thing. _

_ “No, it didn’t,” Harry rolls his eyes at the apparent lie and kisses Louis’ temple. “C’mon, let's get you back to the house.” _

_ Louis stands and waits for Harry to do the same in order to lean against the man’s side, arm wrapped around his hip. Harry smiles and kisses the top of Louis’ head, taking a deep inhale of his scent, squeezing the boy’s waist. _

_ “Will you stay?” Louis speaks up after minutes of silence. The pair was already outside the house and walking toward the blacked-out SUVs waiting for them. Louis was still slotted against Harry’s side and the Alpha’s hand didn’t falter from Louis’ skin. _

_ “Stay?” _

_ “At the house with me,” Louis’ voice is quiet and Harry strained to hear it despite having an Alpha’s superior hearing. “I don’t wanna be alone.” _

_ “Of course I will,  _ Principessa _ ,” Harry helps Louis inside the SUV and leans down to press a soft kiss to the boy’s lips. “Anything for you.” _

_ * _

“Harry, I’m fine,” Louis assures the man the next day. The Alpha was cupping the boy’s face, one of his thighs spreading Louis’ own open against the wall.

Louis’ small hands were wound around the man’s wrists, neck craned up and back arched as he tried to press as much of his body as he could to the larger man’s. The Alpha’s green eyes were dark and he had a frown on his features as he looked into Louis’ eyes.

“He could’ve killed you,” Harry reminds, leaning down to kiss the Omega softly on the lips. Louis kisses back without a second thought and whines when his mouth is licked into and his bottom lip is roughly bitten. “I could’ve lost you.”

“I’m right here,” Louis’ voice is breathless as the Alpha kisses down his throat and licks his adam’s apple. “H-Harry —“

“If anything happened to you...” Louis cries out as he’s thrown on the bed, heart hammering in his chest as Harry crawls over him with a growl bubbling past dark pink lips. “I would’ve started a bloodbath for you, Princess.”

“Don’t be daft, Harry,” Louis’ voice is shaky. He’s never seen Harry so possessive and dark at the possibility of him being harmed. “You’d get killed —”

“And I’ll see you again after I am,” Harry interrupts and Louis whimpers at the thought of Harry no longer with him. The Alpha had a serious expression on his features, intentions never wavering as they fell from his lips, and that made it all too frightening for Louis. “I swear if you’re not by my side, I—”

“Stop,” Louis wraps his legs around the man’s hips and is glad that Harry lets himself be flipped over. Louis’ hands fist the man’s silk shirt, bare thighs encaging the man’s hips tightly. “Don’t say that.”

“Louis?” Harry frowns as Louis’ eyes fill with tears and his eyes are quickly closed. He can feel Louis’ body trembling as the boy’s nails dig into his chest.

“Stop talking like that,” the Omega falls forward into Harry’s chest and buries his nose into the man’s throat. “You’re irritating and you breathe down my neck all the time, but if you’re gone… I-I have no one.”

“That’s a funny compliment,” Harry laughs and Louis curls tighter against the man’s chest where the laugh feels strongest. “I promise to be at your side until you want me to leave.”

“Good,” Louis hums, kissing Harry’s jaw and then his lips when the man cranes his head down toward him. “Cause I never want to be apart from you.”

*

“Shit, Louis, wake up!” Harry is the first up, rubbing at his eyes from the sun peeking through the curtains. “Our meeting was an hour ago.”

Louis is far too asleep to care about being late to a meeting but the urgency in Harry’s voice has him sitting him with a yawn, fingers digging into his eyes as he rubs the sleep from them. Harry’s nearly dressed when Louis starts, feet making soft pat sounds as he walks to his closet. He dresses quickly, a black, sleeveless, satin dress falls against his thighs in loose waves by the time he turns to Harry - nearly ready.

  
Harry groans at the sight of the dress hugging Louis’ soft stomach, plump bottom, and mouth watering curves. “If we weren’t already so late,” Harry grumbles as he pulls on his shoes. “I’d rip that dress off of you and knot you, put my pups right in that belly.” He crowds into Louis’ space, pressing soft breathy kisses against the boy’s neck. 

Louis blushes, biting into his lower lip as he slips from Harry’s grasp to put on a pair of heels, fetching the white gold tiara ring Harry had gifted him. It brings attention to his hand from where it stood against his golden skin and Louis loved the gift dearly. Harry had gifted it to Louis once the boy was made official Donna. “I’m all yours once our meeting is over,” Louis assures and kisses the man before exiting first, running a hand through his hair as he makes his way to the conference room.

“ _ Dea _ , you finally decide to humble us with your presence,” a man retorts as Louis enters, evidently from Harry’s pack from the way he carelessly insulted the Donna with his words and tone of voice.

“Careful there, I can have you choking on your own blood faster than you can apologize,” Louis takes a seat at the head of the table and smirks at seeing the man’s face reddened. “Anything else you wish to say to me?”

“N-no,  _ Dea _ ,” the man stutters over his words and is relieved when Harry walks into the room, looking flushed. “My apologies.”

“It’s unusual for the both of you to be late simultaneously,” one of Louis’ members speaks up and his back straightens as Harry takes a seat next to him.

“Is it now?” Louis plays along. Harry eyes the boy’s posture, seeing how it doesn’t falter.

“Yes, it is,” the man continues, leaning forward on the desk while interlocking his fingers. “And why is that,  _ Dea? Scarlatto? _ Are you two mated?”

“I don’t see how —“

“No, we’re fucking,” Louis’ eyes widen, face hot, as he turns to glare at Harry, whose expression is hard against the man who spoke up. He had spoken the words like he had a right, spoken the truth without giving it second thought.

Louis’ heart hammers in his chest and it’s a wonder that the men around him can’t hear it. He tries to smooth the truth over with a convincing lie, “Don’t be an idiot,  _ Scarlatto _ ,” Louis scoffs, arms crossed over his chest. “We are doing nothing of the sorts.”

The men are confused, looking between the two silently.

“That’s not what you were saying —“

“That’s enough!” Louis roars, hand coming down to punch the wooden table, a shiver of pain raking up his spine that he masks as quickly as he can. “Stop fooling around. That goes to all of you!”

Harry has to hold back the growl that threatens to spill from his lips at an Omega challenging him. His inner Alpha did not appreciate the tone the boy was taking with him. Not appreciating  _ his Omega _ talking to him as if he was lower. Louis licks his lips as everyone’s eyes settle on him. “My apologies,  _ Dea _ ,” Harry grits and Louis hates it when Harry calls him that instead of  _ Princess.  _ He wants to whimper and apologize to the man for being rude to him but he can’t right now, not with so many people around.

The rest of the meeting went quickly and quietly, everyone too afraid to speak up and be snapped at. Louis was informed of the Grim Reaper and how the man that broke into Louis’ home — his body, anyways — was found at their doorstep with a note attached to it saying ‘ _ You’ll pay for what you’ve done _ .’ Louis said to double the security during rounds and always make sure to have a partner, that way they always had someone to have their back.

He wasn’t going to risk losing one of his family members because a petty Alpha couldn’t take a simple no for an answer. Harry promised to spare a few men during the night watches for extra protection, which caused a few comments against his orders.

“I wasn’t asking,” Harry growls, “You will do as told and I’ll inform the men once I’m back home. I need my best men for this.”

“That’s not —”

“It  _ is  _ necessary,” Harry cuts in, voice a rumble in his chest. He doesn’t have to explain himself, doesn’t have to let the man live after questioning him, but he does anyway. His earlier comment wasn’t forgotten by the room, as silenced as it had been by Louis, “He is an Omega who, in case you have forgotten, is very important to all of us! He may not be our best friend, he may be considered an enemy by most of you, but this Omega is an important  _ partner  _ to us.”

Louis swallows, hands clasped on his lap so no one would see them tremble, “Very well.”

Harry continues saying how they need to make another shipment by the end of the month to Barbados. His contact there says that they had run low on MJ-3K — a new version of marijuana that gives you the same high, same feeling but does not register on any tests because of the untraceable chemicals. Once they reach a person’s blood, they cannot be traced. The plus of the drug is that it can last days in comparison to mere hours of the original substance.

Louis and Harry’s  _ Families _ were the only ones that had the drug and had recently experienced rapid growth in their supply and demand. It’s the thing that has put them on the map in the last decade.

The meeting is quickly dismissed and Harry holds Louis back after everyone else leaves. Louis’ face is red and he’s pissed, “Let me go.”

“Louis —”

“Why  _ the hell _ did you say that? What the fuck were you trying to do?” Louis shakes Harry’s hand off of his arm, no matter how hard it was to go against his instincts.

“Nothing,” Harry scoffs, “I just wanted him to drop it. I knew he wouldn’t take me seriously.”

“So that’s  _ the first _ thing you come up with? Just show everyone I’m a little  _ bitch _ ?”

“What?” Harry is taken aback, blinking down at the Omega. “Why would you think that?”

“Harry, you know how hard it was for me to be taken seriously as Donna? How hard I worked to be where I am? You were there with me, Harry, you saw how much I struggled,” Louis frowns, licking his lips.

“I know that, Princess. Of course I do,” Harry tries to reach out for Louis but the Omega steps back out of his reach.

“No, it’s really clear that you don’t!” Louis wants to pull at his hair but he holds back, “You made me seem weak in front of your men and I had to let you! You told them our biggest secret, to what, throw them off? What if they had taken you seriously? What if they had waged war that you and I are not ready to have?”

They’re both quiet for a moment and just as Harry was going to speak, the Omega shakes his head and holds a hand up. “I… I think you should go,” Louis says, avoiding eye contact with the man. He knew if he met those forest green eyes, he’d melt right into the Alpha’s hands. He needed to stand up against Harry, just this once. “If you aren’t going to take my position as Donna seriously, then… it’s best that you left.”

“Louis, don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not being stupid!” Louis’ voice wavers and he clears his throat. “I think we should take a break from each other. We haven’t been apart since we met… maybe we should be, maybe for a little while.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Harry frowns, his chest hurts and he wants Louis to stop talking because he’s causing the insufferable ache.

“No, Harry,” and that’s when Louis looks up and Harry can see the coat of tears in those blue eyes that melt his heart. He loathes seeing them tearful. The Omega walked up to Harry, leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of the man’s mouth, “We were never together to begin with,” and left it at that.

  * ≿————- ❈ ————-≾



_ “What is it?” Louis asks, legs crossed underneath him, blanket on his lap to cover his naked body. Harry was shirtless, having pulled on his briefs after his knot had come loose from Louis’ warm walls. _

_ “A gift,  _ Principessa _ ,” Harry smiles and thumbs Louis’ lip, biting back his affectionate noise when Louis kisses the appendage. _

_ “It’s not my birthday or anything, Haz,” Louis says as he opens the black, velvet box, gasping at the ring. “Harry, it’s beautiful,” he runs his finger across the band. _

_ “I thought of you when I saw it,” Harry leans down to kiss Louis, fingers cupping the boy’s chin. “My  _ Principessa _. I don’t need a reason to buy you a gift.” _

_ Louis blushes, biting his lip as he takes the ring out the box and slips it on. He smiles at it, loving the way the metal cools his skin. _

_ “Thank you,” he cups Harry’s face in his hands and kisses him, giggling when Harry wraps his arms around his naked middle and hovers over him. “It’s lovely.” _

_ “Not as much as you,” Harry bumps his nose against Louis’, his hair falling into his eyes. The Alpha goes cross eyed for a moment to look at the long strands before focusing back on Louis’ beautiful blues. “I think I might cut it.” _

_ “Don’t dare,” Louis pouts, wrapping a finger around a perfect curl at the man’s nape. “It looks good on you.” _

_ “Have you decided on a name yet?” Harry licks his lips, body pressed against Louis’. The Omega can feel the warmth of Harry’s skin and it takes everything in him not to make a comforting sound and succumb to his instincts. _

_ “ _ Dea _ ,” Louis bites the corner of his lip, eyes big and blue as they stare up at Harry’s. _

_ “Goddess,” Harry translates and leans down to kiss the smaller. “It suits you.” _

_ Louis laughs, head thrown back and shivering as Harry drags his bottom lip against the skin of his throat. “And why is that?” He slowly looks down, head tilted to the side and heart beating hard. _

_ “Because everyone should adore and worship you,” Harry grunts as he presses a bruising kiss to Louis’ mouth. “Just like I do.” _

_ “So you adore me?” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. _

_ “No,” Louis frowns but it’s quickly washed from his face when Harry leans down to kiss him. “I love you.” _

_ * _

It’s been almost two weeks and Louis has heard nothing of Harry yet. The two meetings they’ve had after their fight, Harry sends Liam in his place and Louis’ heart is torn. He knew what he said might’ve been unreasonable for the man, but not for Louis. He suffered and fought his way to Donna and he’d be damned if his hard work is ripped from underneath him.

Louis even slipped his tiara ring into the man’s suit pocket the last time they saw each other. Louis had learned to pickpocket and it wasn’t a hard task to slip the ring into place and wait and see if the man would return it like old times.

He did not.

He sent it in a small, glass box with Liam and a scrap piece of paper saying ‘ _ Keep it _ ’.

Louis cried at the sight and locked himself in his bedroom. He hadn’t let himself cry since his father’s death. This pain is unbearable. The fact that Harry isn’t here right now and Louis isn’t curled into the man’s chest is torture. He wants nothing more than to inhale the Alpha’s calming scent and feel the man kiss his forehead reassuringly.

It had been almost two weeks since they last spoke and Louis had engulfed himself in his work. He barely slept, he barely ate, yet he was always training. His Family found it odd — there was no need for the Donna to fight or lift a finger — but nobody questioned it.

“ _ Dea _ , at least wrap your hands,” one of the trainers, Daniel, spoke as he examined Louis’ bruised and cut knuckles. “You’re going to injure yourself.”

“I’ve injured myself worse than this, Dan,” Louis laughs it off, retrieving his hand from the man’s own to turn back to the punching bags.

He spent two hours there without a break or a drink and his body was beginning to feel the strain of it. He pants once he stops, leaning against a wall as his vision unfocused and refocused on it’s own. He swallowed back the whine that he wanted to let be heard but Harry wasn’t around and he was the only one that could bring him any comfort right now.

“Louis!” Niall cried as he went to the Donna’s aid, pulling him up. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“ ‘m just… dizzy,” he breathes, Zayn coming to his opposite side and helping Niall bring Louis to his room.

“You haven’t eaten in days, of course you’re dizzy,” Niall scoffs and, with the help of Zayn, gets Louis to sit on his bed. “Go get the doctor, I’ll watch over him.”

Niall turns to the nightstand and pours water from the glass pitcher Louis has, to a matching glass. Louis takes tentative sips of the water, body sweaty and warm from the hours of workout.

“Alright, everyone out,” the doctor announces and Louis watches Niall kiss his temple before turning to exit the room. “When’s the last time you ate,  _ Dea _ ?” the man asks as he opens his medical bag to pull on a fresh pair of gloves.

“A few days ago, maybe a week,” he frowns, not being able to exactly pinpoint when it was. He only knows he misses Harry and aches for his company.

  
  


“You’re… pregnant,” the doctor breathed out and Louis’ eyes shot up from where he was eating a BLT one of his men made for him.

He had showered with the help of Niall while the doctor ran tests of the blood samples he took. He wanted to verify Louis’ electrolytes levels, amongst other things, when he decided to check Louis’ hCG levels.

“I-I can’t be pregnant,” Louis licks his lips to clean them of mayonnaise and oil.

“You are, indeed,” the doctor continues. “Once you’re done eating, I’d like to see you in my office. I want to know how far along you are.”

“Okay, doctor,” Louis watches the man stand from being seated on the bed by Louis’ feet. “Thank you.”

Louis is left appalled as the doctor exits and Niall walks in after with a glass of apple juice Louis had asked for. The omega frowns at the Donna and sits beside Louis to press the back of his hand to the boy’s forehead, “What did the doctor say?”

“I-I…” Louis swallows the bite of the sandwich and takes a deep breath, “I’m pregnant, Niall.”

The omega’s eyes widen and his lips part, hand dropping to his lap. Niall brings Louis in for a hug and lets the boy cry silently into his shoulder, “Are you going to tell Harry?”

“What,” Louis pulls back, looking into Niall’s blue eyes and crying harder at the mention of the man’s name. “H-How did —”

“I recognize the way you look at him when you think no one’s looking,” Niall blushes, “It’s the same way I look at Zayn.”   
  


“He hates me now,” Louis whimpers and it hurts Niall to hear him so vulnerable. He’s never seen the Donna bring his walls down, even around him and they’ve known each other since they were in diapers. “He won’t want anything to do with us.”

“You don’t know that,” Niall frowns and thumbs Louis’ cheek. “But first, worry about eating from now on. So c’mon finish up your lunch.”

“Will you come with me to the doctor’s office afterward?” Louis asks after taking another bite and swallowing. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“I’ll go with you,” Niall smiles and gives Louis the cup of juice when he asks for it. “I promise.”

  * ≿————- ❈ ————-≾



“You’re five weeks pregnant,” the doctor speaks up, wand pressed to Louis’ stomach and gel smeared over the soft, taut skin. “Have you already gone through your heat?”

“No, I —” Louis sighs, cursing at himself for not remembering, letting his head drop back against the hard bed he lied in and licking his lips. “It was supposed to be last week, I completely forgot.”

“Well, a pregnancy outside of heat indicates high levels of a biological match,” the doctor continues. “Would you like pictures?”

“I — yes, I would,” Louis smiles as the doctor takes pictures.

“These are some vitamins for you to take,” the man turns to pull out a bottle of vitamins and hands them to Louis. “Take one once a day.”

“Thank you,” Louis takes the bottle offered and thumbs the label as he eyes the content of the bottle.

“See me back in four weeks to see how you’re coming along,” the doctor prints out the pictures for Louis and hands them to the omega, along with a Klennex. Louis thanks the doctor and cleans his stomach off before pulling his sweater down, exiting after throwing the Klennex away.

The omega closes the door to the Family infirmary as he walks to his own room, hypnotized by the fetus in the center of the glossy paper. He thumbs the paper and he finds himself smiling down at the photo, a warm feeling weighting in his heart in a comforting way.

“Whoa,” Louis jumps when he bumps into someone and looks up to see Zayn. “You okay,  _ Dea _ ?”

“Hi, Zayn,” Louis dropped his hand that held the photo and gave the man a curt nod. “I am fine. You need not worry.”

Zayn lets the omega pass by him and into his room, door closing quietly behind him. He sighs as he continues down the hallway, leaving Louis to his thoughts.

Niall was waiting in Louis’ bedroom after he decided to leave the doctor’s office. It was Louis’ moment to share with Harry, he was just intruding. It also gave Louis space to think of the man and whether or not to tell him he was going to be a father.

“How did it go?” He asked as Louis sat beside him.

“I’m five weeks along,” Louis answered, showing Niall the print of the embryo, a small, black circle in a cloud of grey. “And he gave me vitamins. Have to see him in four-weeks time.”

“And are you going to tell him?”

Louis shrugs, arms wrapping around his middle where his stomach pudges slightly, “I don’t think I will.”

“I know it’s none of my business to ask, but why aren’t you going to tell him? Shouldn’t he know he’s going to be a father?”

Louis sighs, “Yeah, I guess you have a point there. But Niall, how am I going to have the Family take me seriously when I’m pregnant outside of mating? With someone who they consider an enemy? It was hard enough to have people see us as allies, but now a pair?” He laughs and it’s filled with pain, his eyes swell with tears as he does so. “There’s no way that’s going to happen.”

“Just have a little faith, Lou,” Niall tries to comfort, arm wrapping around Louis’ shoulder to bring the boy closer to his side. “You don’t know what they’ll reaction will be if you don’t tell them. Who knows, maybe it’ll be a good one.”

“Maybe,” Louis licks his bottom lip. “I also don’t want to ruin his Family.”

“He just has more family he has to think about now,” Niall clarifies and Louis bites back his smile, sitting up.

“Well, when you say it like that…”

“I have a point?”

“Yes,” Louis blushes, gnawing on his bottom lip. He flexes his fingers, feeling the strain of the muscle and the ache on his knuckles. No matter how weird it sounded, the sensation was calming. “Yes, you do have a point,” Louis stands, turning to his drawer of clothes and pulling out a pair of spandex shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

“You’re not planning on going back to the training rooms, are you?” Niall questions as he stands up to follow Louis into the bathroom.

“I am, actually,” Louis chuckles.

“While pregnant? You’re crazy,” Niall scoffs.

“Niall, I can’t just freeze everything I’m doing and tiptoe around it for simply being pregnant. It’s gonna bring up suspicion,” Louis strips from his sweats and sweater and pulls on the shorts and sleeveless shirt. “I’m going to be careful, trust me, I am. I won’t let anything happen to my baby. You can count on that.”

“Louis —“

“Niall, please,” Louis’ eyes are pleading, biting his bottom lip. “I need you to understand it's my only choice. While I think of a way to… to get Harry to talk to me, long enough to tell him he’s going to be a father, I need you to back me up in my decisions.”

“You’re right,” Niall sighs, following Louis into his bedroom where he pulled on a pair of high top shoes and tightened them. He couldn’t afford to twist an ankle, not before and especially not now that he’s with child.

He’d be damned if something happened to this baby.

*

Harry leaned back against his chair, a blunt dangling from his lips as he took a deep drag of it. He sighs, letting the cloud of smoke puff out with it. His shoulders are tense and his head, aches for the lack of slumber.

Ever since his breakup with Louis — if one can call it that — he has drowned in his work. He keeps himself busy by setting new meetings with his Family, having traveled to the Caribbean for a few days to be close to the drug trade affiliated with a new gang. They needed a boost in their ranks from being such a recent organization and, so far, have done just that.

His back is killing him and he’s dealing with a Family friend who wished for his daughter to marry  _ Scarlatto _ , in order to keep ties with him. Harry has graciously declined, more than a handful of times and he’s grown tired of the question.

The first time he was asked, it almost slipped that he was with someone, with  _ Louis _ ; but that’s not the case anymore. He misses the omega and just wants to hold his princess in his arms and kiss him. It truly aches how empty he feels without the omega by his side and shows how reliant on Louis he is.

He has been ignoring Louis and he has a small stack of envelopes, sealed and ready to be delivered to the boy. He just couldn’t bring himself to send them and have Louis ignore him again.

“ _ Scarlatto _ !” Harry can hear his name being called and he straightens in his chair, pushing himself to stand and out into the hallway at the sound of rapid gunfire. He pulled the gun from his hiding spot in a hollowed-out book in his bookcase, clicking a bullet into place and

walking out.

He makes sure to stay pressed to the wall, gun at his side. “Who’s there? Show yourself!” More gunshots were his reply and he hurried down the hallway to peer down the stairs to see it empty, but who if his men were found in pools of their own blood, the front door littered with bullet holes.

Harry quickly made his way downstairs, gun being nuzzled into the back of his jeans as he leaned down to press his fingertips to the side of the men’s necks. He sighs at not feeling a pulse and stands up.

“Liam!” Harry calls, turning to the conference room that’s barely used. The man was always found there, no matter what. It was always quiet and heavily protected to withstand anything.

Harry growls as he pushes the bulletproof glass doors open, glaring down at the man as he stood for, being startled. “Who was here?”

“W-What do you mean, _ Scarlatto _ ?”

“Two of my guards are dead,” he took deep breaths as he spoke. “Someone was on Family property and I want to know who, Liam.”

“On it,” Liam excuses himself past Harry and the man follows suit. There’s a dozen of his men surrounding the bodies and carefully taking them away, and the door opened.

“What’s that?” Harry asks, gun being pulled from the back of his pants as he makes his way out of the house, men following him in a similar fashion without being asked to do so.

There’s a body hanging from the branch of an oak tree and Harry pales at the familiarity of it. The boy is small, tan and he’s wearing the dress Harry got his beautiful omega for his birthday. Harry drops the gun before running toward the body, eyes stinging with tears and a growl bubbling up his lips.

He pants as he looks up at the boy and falls on his knees, hands on the ground as he took deep breaths.  _ It wasn’t him, it wasn’t his Louis. _ He looks up again and notices the paper stuck to the boy’s torso and takes it off after he stands.

“Who is it?” One of the men asks as another climbs the tree to cut down the victim.

“I don’t know,” Harry replies as he unfolds the paper.

_ This is just a warning. The next body you find will be your precious omega’s. _

Harry growls, paper crumpling in his hands as his eyes flashed red. Louis needed to know this, he had to be safe.

  * ≿————- ❈ ————-≾



“He wants to meet with you?” Niall asks as Louis changes into a loose shirt and jeans. He had been feeling nauseous as he neared his sixth week in his pregnancy and had become an enemy with eggs. They smelt awful raw, even worse cooked and he’d been near to throwing up because of them.

“Yes,” Louis sighs, going to thumb the wax on the envelope. “Says it’s important and it cannot wait.”

“Well, you should tell him,” Niall tries. “He deserves to know he’s gonna be a dad.”

“I know,” Louis bit his lip as he took a seat next to Niall, laying his head on the boy’s shoulder. “I’m just scared of how he’d react.”

“If he cares for you, I know he’ll be happy,” Niall assures, kissing the top of Louis’ head and rubbing the omega’s side.

There’s a knock at the door and Louis voices the person to come in as he sits up, heart erratic in his chest at the sight of Harry.

The alpha’s shoulders visibly untensed, licking his lips. They were both quiet as Niall excused himself and exited promptly, door closing behind him.

“Hi,” Louis breathed as he stood, hands rubbing on his thighs before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Princess,” Harry’s smile is soft and Louis hates that his eyes are watering. “Hey, why are you crying?” the alpha shushes, stepping closer to cup Louis’ face in his hands and kiss his forehead.

“I just… I missed you,” Louis sniffles, nosing Harry’s throat and sighing at the familiar scent he’s been craving.

“I missed you, too, princess,” Louis can hear the alpha’s smile widen and he holds back his own smile, arms tightening around Harry’s neck. “So much.”

“Are you okay?” Louis pulls back to say, peering up at the man, arms still loose around the alpha’s neck.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Harry assures, kissing Louis’ lips softly and pulling back to take Louis’ hands in his own. He frowns at the cuts and bruises, thumbing them before bringing Louis’ hands to his mouth to kiss. “Princess, what happened?”

“Just training,” Louis answers, shrugging. “Never wrapped my hands.”

“You could’ve hurt yourself,” Harry stiffens when he presses a bit too hard on a bruise and Louis hisses. “You  _ did  _ hurt yourself.”

“It doesn’t hurt that bad,” Louis continues. “I’ve hurt worse.”

“Do you mean your father?” Harry’s large paw settles on Louis’ back as he guides the omega to the bed. Louis sits down but crawls onto Harry’s lap as soon as the man sits as well.

Harry doesn’t mind it, in fact, missed it as much as Louis did. So he wraps his arms around Louis, laying his chin on the boy’s head and letting Louis nuzzle his face in his chest, feet tucked between his thighs.

“No,” Louis whimpers and Harry’s arms instinctively tighten. He looks down to see Louis’ blue eyes filled with tears and he leans down to kiss the boy like he didn’t get to do all those weeks ago. “Because you weren’t here with me. I-I was stupid to make you leave, ‘arry.”

“You weren’t stupid, beautiful. I understand why you did it. It wasn’t my place to say that,” Harry shushes, thumbing Louis’ bottom lip. “I still love you.”

Louis’ eyes widened and his bottom lip wobbled, “I hate you.” Louis sobs, letting Harry wipe his eyes from tears. “I hate that you make me feel happy. I hate the way you think you own me. I hate the stupid butterflies when you kiss me. I hate the fact that you make me feel complete, Harry. I hate you for all of that, but I could never hate you for letting me fall in love with you.”

“Oh, princess,” Harry can feel his own eyes swell with tears as he leans down to kiss his omega, arms woven tightly around his small frame. “It’s a privilege to be loved by you.”

Louis blushes, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder as he receives small pecks to his forehead and eyelids, body being swayed softly. He wanted to close his eyes and drift off, sleep peacefully for once, but he needed to know why Harry was here and why it was such a hurry.

“What happened?” Louis asks, sitting up on Harry’s lap, cleaning off his wet eyes. “You seemed so worried when you first got here.”

Louis receives a sigh in return and the whole story to follow. His body goes pale when Harry mentions his doppleganger, hanging from a tree in a dress he didn’t realize he was missing until now. His arms instinctively wrapped around his middle, wanting to shield his child from the cruel world that awaits them.

“Grim Reaper,” Louis concludes. “Can’t be anyone else.”

“I know,” Harry ran a hand through his hair and Louis saw he had a new ring and he smiles at seeing it was a crown, similar in color to his tiara one. “I…  _ We _ have to keep higher security around here.”

“Harry,” Louis sighs, “I need to tell you something too.”

Harry frowns and nods, thumbing Louis’ side, “What is it, sweetheart?”

“I…” Louis whines, face red before he stands up to his desk and unclips his ultrasound picture, offering it to Harry silently.

The man takes it and stares at it in confusion for a moment before he looks up at the omega with parted lips, “Is… Is this yours?”

“No,” Louis pouts and Harry just wants to put that little mouth to use. “It’s ours. Our baby.”

“Oh, my God,” the alpha grins and Louis can’t help but giggle because he’s never seen the alpha smile so wide. He’s picked up and spun delicately and his arms tighten around Harry’s neck. “I’m gonna be a dad.”

“Yes, and I’m gonna be a mommy,” Louis whimpers when Harry growls, neck bent down and fingers tangled in front of him.

“We’re not even mated and you couldn’t even wait for that before making a baby, couldn’t you?”

“N-No,” Louis has never been so pliant before, not even with Harry, and it's endearing. “We’re just compatible, you idiot.”

“Very compatible, yes,” Harry growls playfully and Louis shivers as he’s kissed with the rumble still lingering on the alpha’s tongue. “Now there’s no way I’m letting you here alone. I want to be around from now on.”

“I know you do,” Louis’ fingers tangle on Harry’s shirt collar. “That’s why I think we should get both Families here. The more men, the better.”

“For a meeting?”

“An announcement,” Louis licks his lips. “They need to know we’re together and there’s a baby on the way.”

“But what about your reputation?” Harry frowns. “I thought you didn’t want to taint it.”

“You didn’t taint my reputation, if that’s what you’re implying,” Louis’ eyes are sparkling and Harry has never seen them like this. “And this baby sure as hell didn’t, either. I was just scared, but now I know I didn’t need to be.”

Harry smiles and leans down to kiss Louis, “I love you, baby.”

“I love you, Harry.”

  * ≿————- ❈ ————-≾



There were too many of Harry’s men in order for them all to be present in Louis’ home. Harry chose Liam, his capodecinas and the oldest soldiers, the ones who’ve been around for Harry growing up. Everyone else was watching them on a live video feed from Harry’s own meeting room. Both sides could see and hear each other, Harry and Louis nervously observing the glares they were sharing.

“Everything’s gonna be fine,” Harry assured Louis who had his arms shyly and loosely wrapped around his middle. “No matter what happens, I’ll be right back.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis smiles softly up at the alpha, leaning his cheek against the man’s shoulder as Harry’s arm wrapped around his waist.

There were looks aimed at them but Louis stared back until the alphas coughed uncomfortably and looked away. Once everyone was settled, Louis kissed Harry’s jaw before walking up to the front of the desk, all eyes on him, while he stood in front of the camera that was projecting back in Harry’s house.

“I know this meeting was last minute,” Louis began, hands settled on the edge of the desk, eyes scanning his Family as they stared back with curiosity.  _ Dea _ never left anything for the last moment, everything prepared down to the last detail. It must be something very important in order for Louis to do this. “But this is something that you all needed to know.”

“Why are we here?” one of Harry’s men asked and Louis went to snark back a reply, but the alpha at his side beat him to it.

“If you’d listen for a change, you’d know,” the man stiffens and swallows down his embarrassment. “Sorry, princess.”

The nickname received murmurs and appalled gasps. How  _ dare _ this alpha call  _ Dea _ by anything other than his self-given name. Louis didn’t mind, just smiled softly and cupped the alpha’s cheek, thumbing the skin. The show of affection had the room falling silent, an annoying buzz engraving itself in everyone’s ears.

“This involves all of you now,” Louis directed his words to Harry’s men before eyes falling softer, kinder on his own Family. “And my Family, as well. I’m pregnant with  _ Scarlatto’s _ pup.”

“Bullshit,” was the response by everyone, the room growing fast in volume. “How do we even know it’s  _ Scarlatto’s _ and not some random alpha’s?” and Louis glared at his Family that said it.

“Because I’m not just some helpless little omega who needs a knot up their ass,” Louis’ knuckles were still bruised as the omega’s fists slammed on the glass desk. “Would you _ like _ me to remind you of how powerful I can be, Johnson? You may be one of my strongest, but don’t forget you taught you.”

Harry hates himself for being turned on by how…  _ alpha _ his little omega can be. The mother of his pup is already standing up for their little family. Harry’s alpha pride has never been so full before.

“No,  _ Dea _ , of course not,” Johnson is quick to save himself. “I meant no disrespect by that.”

Louis scoffs and stands up straight, Harry stepping closer to his side. The alpha looks over at his men and licks his lips, “We’ll be making arrangements to move here permanently. Everything must be done before the baby arrives.”

“What? Now we’re sharing a space with them?” Aiken, Harry’s best capodecinas spoke up, voice rumbling. “ _ Scarlatto _ , if I may —”

“You may not,” Harry cuts off immediately. “It was not a question nor was it a request, it was an order!”

“I know this isn’t going to be easy for any of us,” Louis’ voice goes soft and some alphas visibly swoon at how maternal and worried he suddenly sounds.  _ Dea _ has always been stubborn and his voice always conceived his power, but now, he sounds… like an omega for once. It was intriguing and frightening, all in one. “But, please, try to keep in mind it's for our Families. You both matter to us and we just want all of you together now that there’s a new member on the way. They’re not a part of any single group, but rather both of us.”

“Congratulations on the pup,” one of Harry’s men speaks up and Louis physically beams at the words.

“Thank you,” he looks up at Harry to notice the man already smiling down at him. The omega blushes and quickly looks back to scan his eyes across the room. “I hope we can find a way to all learn to live together from here on out.”

“If that is what would make you happy,  _ Dea _ , then so be it,” one of Louis’ men spoke up and Louis nodded, knowing it was the best they would get for now.

“You’re dismissed,” the pair spoke in unison and everyone left without a word, the camera being turned off by someone in Harry’s house quickly.

Louis waits for everyone to leave before turning toward Harry and wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Harry gladly kisses back, smiling as his arms settle on Louis’ hips, thumbing the skin.

“I love you,” Louis voices immediately, biting his lip and blushing.

“I love you, princess,” Harry coos and pecks Louis’ lips. “Do you promise to be quiet?”

“Quiet?” Louis frowns but swallows his startled gasp when one of Harry’s hands slides inside his pants and rubs his hole through his panties. “Harry,” Louis breathes, lips parted as Harry’s fingers push past his panties and press down on his entrance. “Please.”

“Please what, darling?” Harry smirks at Louis’ pink cheeks and dark, wet lips.

“Please fuck me,” Louis whimpers and it’s pathetic and Harry’s cock twitches in interest. “ ‘arry,” he whines, tugging on the curls on Harry’s nape.

“Come on, Princess,” Harry takes his fingers from Louis’ trousers and shoves his wet finger into Louis’ mouth. The omega blinks up at him, cheeks hollowing around the digit as Harry slowly pulls them back. “Fuck, c’mon,” his fingers tangle with Louis’ and pull the omega along.

Louis’ cheeks are still pink as they walk past the group of Harry’s men and Louis’, divided into different sides of the room. They can see the color in Louis’ face and murmur amongst each other about it.

Louis wanted to bark back a remark but just wanted Harry to hurry to their room — and fuck, it’s  _ theirs _ now — so he can be fucked by him. He had missed Harry’s cock and he’s just realizing how much.

Harry locks the door after them, gently pushing Louis against the door to kiss him, licking into the omega’s mouth. Louis whines, lips parted for the alpha and biting the alpha’s bottom lip. He arches his back so his chest meets Harry’s own when the man growls, wanting to be buried surrounded by the comforting noise.

“ ‘arry,” Louis sounds like a proper whore to his own ears and wants to blame it on the hormones.  _ They’re _ the cause that he’s so needy for his alpha’s cock, but he knew that wasn’t true, it was all  _ him _ . He  _ needed  _ Harry to use him, make Louis putty in his hands.

“Aren’t you a needy princess today,” Harry grips Louis’ thighs and guides them around his hips. Louis complies, still kissing the man deeply as he’s led to the bed and spread across it.

He bares his throat for his alpha, groaning as Harry kisses the skin before nipping where his bond gland is at the side of his neck. They’d had to wait until Louis gave birth and went through his heat in order for the alpha to properly mark him, now.

“Please, Harry, don’t tease,” Louis whines as Harry pulls back to peel his shirt off, the omega doing the same. Louis pushes Harry to lay back, crawling on top of the man and smirking down at his alpha as his covered hole rubbed down on the man’s cock through his pants.

Harry groans, gripping Louis’ hips as the boy leans down to kiss him, small hips circling on Harry’s aching cock. The alpha leans up to bite Louis’ jaw, enough to make the boy slack forward into his arms and groan at the sensation.

“Now look who’s teasing,” Harry smirks as Louis tugs on Harry’s belt loops, nosing Harry’s jaw. Louis sits up enough to kiss the alpha while he undoes the man’s zipper, palming him through his briefs. “God, baby.”

“Please,” Louis begs, sitting up to tug the man’s pants and briefs down to his thighs. The omega groans as Harry’s cock hardens when he wraps his hand around the base, pumping the man to a full erection. “Need you, ‘arry.”

“Want me to fuck you, princess?” Harry licks his lips as Louis leans down to suck on the head of his cock, soothing his tongue over his slit slowly enough to pull a groan from Harry’s lips.

“Please,” Louis gasps as he’s quickly flipped over and pinned down, wrists caged by one of Harry’s hands while the other cupped his small cock through his pants. Louis whimpers and bucks into the man’s hand, sighing when Harry easily undresses him with only one hand, being aided by Louis kicking off his clothing.

“On your front for me, darling,” Harry lets go of Louis’ wrist and waits for the omega to do as told, back arched downward and ass on display. Harry groans, leaning forward to press a kiss to the end of Louis’ spine as he takes off the rest of his clothing.

Louis gasps and bucks forward when Harry spreads his ass to lick his rim, which twitches in return. Harry coos as Louis pushes himself back onto his tongue when he goes to prod at his entrance, pushing past the muscle and feeling Louis’ walls contract around him. He pushes both his thumbs along with his tongue and Louis moans at the stretch and the way Harry’s thumbs hook into his walls.

“Stop teasing,” Louis repeats once more and whines. “I’m always stretched for you, i-idiot.”

Harry smirks, pulling his mouth and thumbs from Louis’ hole to be able to flip the boy to his back and kiss him. He can’t help but press his fingers into the slight harshness of Louis’ stomach and smile as he does so, feeling Louis’ flushed face against his own.

Louis’ jaw hangs and chin tilts upward as Harry wraps Louis’ legs around his hips while he guides his aching cock inside his omega’s wet hole. Louis groans, biting his lower lip when Harry settles completely inside of him. The alpha leans down to capture Louis’ mouth in a kiss while he begins to slowly thrust into the boy’s awaiting body beneath him.

“You take my cock so well, darling,” Harry groans, going to mouth at Louis’ neck, feeling the boy’s pulse quicken against his lips.

“Was made to take your cock,” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders and arches into his chest when Harry’s head brushes against his prostate, a moan slipping from his dark lips.

“Such a good omega for me,” Harry moans deep in his chest and Louis shivers as it rumbles against his own chest. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, ‘arry,” Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s curls and pulls the man down to kiss him. Harry does, mouth moving slowly against Louis’ own and hips thrusting hard against him.

Louis squeaks as Harry nudges his prostate before fucking into it, face flushed as the headboards banged against the wall. He knows it can be heard and his face is heated with embarrassment as he pulls Harry down to hide his face in the man’s neck.

“You look so adorable when you’re embarrassed,” Harry rubs Louis’ side as he fucks into the boy, feeling the smear of pre-cum against Louis’ hip when he thumbs the spot. “Scream for me, princess. Let everyone know who you belong to.”

“I belong to you,” Louis whimpers, leaning back to look at the way Harry’s eyes flash red and growls as his knot doesn’t catch against Louis’ rim like he wants to. His wolf is forgetting about the soft swell of Louis’ tummy and that Harry’s pup is growing there as we speak.

“Very good, princess,” Harry goes to kiss Louis hard, biting and sucking at his bottom lip.

“ ‘m gonna cum,” Louis warns, worrying on his bottom lip as Harry fucks him faster, quick jolts of pleasure sending shivers up his spine.

“Wanna knot you,” Harry grunts, frowning as Louis giggles. “You’re mine, princess. I  _ will _ knot you.”

“You c-can’t, you imbecile,” Louis moans as Harry bucks into his prostate and makes him cum, spilling over his stomach and chest. The omega dug his nails into the back of Harry’s neck as his thighs trembled slightly while Harry mouths at his neck.

“Mine,” Louis groans as Harry continues to thrust into him, slower this time and dragging against his sensitive walls. Harry’s cock hits his prostate each thrust, milking his smaller one as it laid against his hip.

“I’m yours, ‘arry, yours,” Louis tells the man, trying to reason with the alpha above him. “Cum, make a mess inside of me.”

“Want to knot you first,” the man repeats, grunting as he fucks Louis’ pretty hole. “Take my knot, princess.”

“Cum, daddy, fill me, please,” Louis edges, moaning as his cock begins to leak and get hard again.

Harry moans as he leans down to kiss Louis, bucking hard into the boy as he fills him up. The alpha grunts at his knot, not taking as Louis hums at being filled. Harry came a lot and his stomach pudged with the quantity of it.

Harry blushes as he blinks up at Louis, making the omega giggle, “That’s embarrassing.”

“It was cute,” Louis pushes Harry back and straddles the man’s lap, cock still nuzzled inside of him. He leans down to kiss him, gasping as he feels his hole leak from the lack of Harry’s knot. “At least now it looks as if I’m showing more,” Louis giggles as Harry nods and rubs his tummy softly.

“You’re gonna look so beautiful all full of my pup,” Harry groans at the wonderful thought of Louis all swollen because of his pup. He knows Louis will be glowing and deliciously beautiful.

“I’m gonna be huge,” Louis rolls his eyes as Harry visibly beams at the news. “Don’t look all happy.”

“I am all happy because I’m the one who got you pregnant,” Harry smirks and kisses Louis’ knuckles, thumbing the bone.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Louis whines as Harry pulls out of him and he leaks down the man’s hips, face red. “Sorry, I —”

“It’s okay, princess,” Harry laughs as Louis stumbles over his words, sitting up to kiss the boy. “Lay down while I go get a rag to clean you up.”

Louis does so, ass pushed up by his knees and face buried in his silk sheets while Harry goes into the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom. It takes a minute before Harry returns with a wet rag, already having cleaned himself off. The omega hums as the rag cleans him, soft against his skin as it begins to grow colder from the air.

“There you are, princess,” Harry goes to kiss the back of Louis’ head and smiles at receiving a giggle in return. Louis flips on his back and smiles up at Harry as the man leans down to kiss his soft belly.

“Will you take a nap with me?” Louis asks as Harry stands to rinse out the rag in the bathroom to hang it up.

“Course, princess,” Harry clicks the bathroom light off and the bedroom one while Louis closes the blinds. His are blackout drapes because he hates waking up to the sun against his face and now with the pregnancy, he’s glad he got them installed so he can take a nap during the day if he’s tired enough.

Louis gets into bed and Harry knows his bedroom well enough to join Louis under the covers in the pitch darkness. The omega curls into Harry’s chest and giggles as there’s strong arms wrapped around his body and kisses pressed to the top of his head.

It was the first time they slept together and Louis fell asleep with a smile on his face.

  * ≿————- ❈ ————-≾



“Get out of my face,” an alpha growls, one of Harry’s men, as he shoves back a man from Louis’ Family.

“You’re in my house,” the alpha barks back. “If you’re bothered by it, leave,  _ Follower _ .”

During the weeks, the unison has grown difficult for everyone. Louis’ Family have been nicknamed  _ Originals  _ while Harry’s Family are  _ Followers.  _ Louis had tried to intervene and seize one of the fights before it broke out, but got shoved back and caught by Harry. The alpha went psycho on his man and almost killed him on the spot for hurting his 10-week pregnant omega at the time.

Louis had assured he was fine, just startled and got Harry’s protective alpha, father-to-be nature under wraps. The man apologized to Louis as soon as Harry left and Louis forgave him. There was no need to hold a grudge, it was an accident, after all, and the man was glad.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asks one morning as Louis cringes at his breakfast, Liam glaring at him over the island because Louis had asked for the waffles and now didn’t want them.

“Icky,” Louis rubbed his stomach. He often wore bigger shirts and the belly wasn’t yet noticeable through them. His belly was rounded and ended just above his hips, cupping out in his lower stomach. If he wore a tighter shirt, his baby bump would be more prominent. “And now I feel bad cause I made Liam make me breakfast,” the boy whimpers and looks up with watery eyes at said alpha. “I-I’m sorry. Liam! I’ll eat them, I swear.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Liam assures, a soft smile on his lips. “Really, Louis.”

“Princess,” Harry coos, thumbing Louis’ wet cheeks. “Shh, it’s okay, yeah? We can save them for later.”

“Really?” Louis pouts, sniffling the last of his tears. His eyes are the bluest when they’re filled with tears and Harry finds himself leaning in, to kiss the boy softly.

“Of course, silly,” Harry smiles. “There’s no need to cry, alright? Now, what would princess like?”

“I-I dunno,” Louis pouts after licking his lips. “Pickles.”

“Pickles?” Harry chuckles then shrugs, “Alright, pickles for princess.”

Louis beams and giggles, “With peanut butter?”

“If that’s what my two little loves want, then yes,” Harry smiles, pecking Louis' nose. “Want to wait in our room and I’ll bring it up for you?”

“Okay,” Louis smiles and rubs his nose, standing up and kissing Harry’s jaw before turning to exit the kitchen.

As soon as he’s outside the kitchen, his guard is back up and his demeanour is that of a Donna’s. He only allows himself to relax and submit when he’s with Harry. When the alpha was around, he knew he was protected and safe, and so was their little bean.

Plus, there is still tension in the house from the move, on both ends. Harry’s men are still getting settled and there’s always quick exits and swift enters by the Families. His home is the most vulnerable it has ever been, anyone can enter their house and do as they please.

“Watch out!” there’s a shout and Louis looks up and gasps as a desk tumbles down the stairs and in his direction. He’s frozen and there’s hands on his biceps and stomach as he’s swiftly pulled back from his frozen state.

“ _ Dea _ ,” one of them breathes and Louis recognizes the man.

“Donna, are you okay?” the other asks, a worried tone in voice. One of Harry’s men by the way he refers to him, his tone concerned but still hard ppl.

“Y-yes, I’m fine,” Louis swallows and looks down at the splintered oak desk. It was Harry’s, his desk was moving into a bigger room to join Louis’ own in the joining of their Families. “Thank you, both of you.”

“Oh, God,” Louis turns around after the men let him go, huffing as he’s engulfed in familiar arms.

“I’m alright,” Louis assures his alpha and noses the man’s jaw, arms wrapping around him.

“You’re shaking, princess,” Harry rubs Louis’ back. “C’mon, let’s go so you can take a bath and relax.”

“Harry, I’m fine, really,” Louis pulls back to blink up at his alpha, a soft, timid smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. He hated being so pliant with Harry for others to see, he doesn’t want his authority questioned.

“ _ Dea! Scarlatto! _ ” both look up and see their men in the room pull their guns out, cocking them loudly as they circle the two heads of their Families.

Even now, you can see the division, Harry’s men are protecting him and Louis’ men are doing the same with their Donna. The two soldiers in the middle, one from each side, were snarling at each other under their breaths.

“Hold fire,” Louis barks his command when he sees the smallness of the figure. His men seize, lowering their guns but still gripped between trained fingers; Harry’s men do not, instead wait with perked wars for their Don’s instructions.

“You heard  _ Dea _ , hold,” Harry barks and the men do as told.

Louis blinks at the figure at the door frame. A child. No older than, perhaps, six or seven years old. “Let me through,” his men parted as Louis made his way toward the child. “Sweetheart? Is everything alright?”

“I-I’m sorry, I just didn’t know where else to go,” the child admitted, voice trembling as he dried his face of sweat and tears. “It’s the first place I’ve seen in miles.”

“Hey, it’s okay, little one,” Louis coos and slowly kneels in front of the child, smiling at him. He reaches a hand up and frowns when the child flinches in return as he smooths his dirty hair back from his eyes. “What’s your name?”

“A-Axel,” the boy let his hands be taken in Louis’ and licks his lips as he watches the pretty stranger.

“Axel,” Louis smiles. “Are you lost?”

“No.”

“Where are your parents?”

The question got the boy’s attention as his eyes snapped up to meet Louis’ and began to breathe heavily, “Please don’t make me go back! H-He’ll hurt me, too! Please —”

“Hey, shh, it’s alright. I won’t let anything happen to you,” Louis assures and he means it. This child will be protected by him directly if anyone dares to lay a finger on him. It’s his omega instincts kicking in, wanting to mother his child back to health. “I promise.”

“Louis,” Harry steps in next to his omega.

“Axel, this is Harry,” Louis smiles up at his alpha, who can’t help but return the smile and join Louis on the floor.

“H-Hi,” Axel was immediately nervous as soon as he realized Harry was an alpha. He doesn’t like alpha’s very much. All the alpha’s he knows all mean and scary.

Louis frowns at his reaction.

“Hey, Axel,” Harry smiles and the boy returns it softly.

“Axel?” and his hazel eyes were on Louis again. “You said someone was going to hurt you. Do you know who it is?”

“Daddy is,” Axel whimpers and Louis brings the child into his arms. The child hugs back tightly, crying against Louis’ shoulder as his small body trembles with his sobs.

“Can you tell me why, Axel?”

“He said it’s because I act too s-soft,” he whimpers again and Louis shushes him, rubbing his back and tightening his arms around his small frame. “H-he hurt mommy because he said she didn’t give him the alpha he wanted.”

Louis’ heart breaks and he swiftly picks the little boy up, who wraps his legs around Louis and gasps at the harshness. “It’s alright, you didn’t hurt me,” Louis assures and Harry is immediately at his side, trying to get Louis to let the boy go.

“I’ll carry him,” Harry intervenes.

“No!” the boy screamed when Harry’s hand was felt on the small of his back. The alpha quickly pulls back, hands raised and face red.

“It’s alright, he won’t hurt you,” Louis shushes and rakes the boy’s hair from his eyes. “Is it okay if I carry you?”

The boy nods silently, eyes locked with Louis’ own and soft. The Donna smiles and kisses the boy’s forehead, “Only for a little while. I’m pregnant and need to be careful, okay?”

“Oh, so, you’re an omega?” the boy asks as he’s carried inside the home in comforting arms. This man reminds him of his mommy. He’s nice to him and his scent is calming him, wishing he could take a nap.

“I am and Harry’s my alpha,” Louis smiles over his shoulder at the man that followed them, who looked devastated to be unwanted by the foreign child. “I can assure you, he’s a big teddy bear,” Louis brightens at hearing the child’s soft giggle. “But don’t tell him I said that, yeah?”

The boy nods, pretending to sip his mouth and throw the key. Louis giggles and praises him, kissing his forehead again.

“ _ Dea _ , do you wish for me to fetch some clothes?” Niall asks as soon as Louis makes his way up the stairs.

“Please, Niall, yes,” Louis smiles and sets the boy to his feet, taking a small hand in his own. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Harry follows the two silently up the stairs, hands shoved in his pocket. He resembled a kicked puppy as he ascended the stairs.

“Why did he do that?” one of Harry’s men asks. “Why did he save some random kid?”

“That’s how  _ Dea  _ is,” Amenadiel replied swiftly, turning to look at the man, “He thinks of others first and then himself, especially those who need him the most.”

*

“He’s asleep,” Louis whispers to Harry when the man peeks his head inside the room. “Poor thing was so dirty and fell asleep as soon as he was in fresh clothes.”

“Louis, what’re you gonna do with him?” Harry knew. He saw it in Louis’ eyes the fondness he had quickly grown for this child.

“I can’t let him get hurt. He can stay here if he has nowhere else to go,” Louis states, brushing the boy’s light hair from his closed eyes and making sure the blanket was tucked securely at the boy's sides. “I think he was hurt by his father badly, or an alpha in general.”

“Because of how he reacted with me?”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs and gets up, hand on his stomach. “I’ll see if I can get him to tell me once he wakes up. He also needs to be checked up by the doctor to see if he’s okay.”

“Do you really think it’s safe for him to stay here?” Harry questions Louis as they exit the bedroom and the omega closes the door quietly behind them.

“Where else will he be safe?” Louis frowns, hand entwined with Harry’s and smiling softly as the alpha kisses his knuckles as they walk.

“We should ask if he has any family first,” Harry tells the boy. “Then maybe tell him he’s welcome to stay here.”

“He’s just a kid,” Louis whimpers, eyes brimmed with tears. “He didn’t deserve any of this.”

“Princess, hey,” Harry coos and stops in their tracks to turn and cup Louis’ face in his hands. “Don’t be sad. I know we’ll take the very best care of him, okay? Even if he doesn’t like me.”

Louis sniffles, giggling when Harry pouts at the fact that a kid is terrified of him for simply being an alpha. Harry receives a kiss to his lips by his omega and Louis blushes as he’s pulled closer.

“Oh, my God!” Louis gasps and pulls back. “Our appointment! We were gonna find out the gender today!”

“C’mon, I’m sure the doctor is still here,” Louis nods as his hand is taken and they head to the infirmary in hurried steps.

The couple made it to the infirmary in record time and excused themselves as they entered, Louis’ cheeks flushed. “I was thinking you weren’t going to show,” the doctor laughs wholeheartedly, “C’mon, let’s get you weighed.”

Louis does as told while Harry sits down and waits, biting his bottom lip. Louis is measured and weighted, as well as having his fundal height taken.

“Growing nicely,” the doctor smiles. “Everything is going smoothly.”

Louis lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at the doctor before going to lay back against the infirmary bed. Harry helps him rake up his shirt over his belly and tug the band of his sweats down to his hips. He smiles down at his belly on full display now, the roundness now palpably hard against his fingers.

Harry takes Louis’ hand and interlocks their fingers, thumbing the boy’s soft skin and bringing their hands to his mouth to kiss Louis’ fingertips. The omega blushes, gnawing on the inside of his cheek to suppress a submissive whine.

“Careful, it’s cold,” the doctor warned before applying a liberal amount of ultrasound gel on Louis’ prodding tummy, turning on the wand and pressing it against the omega’s stomach.

Louis immediately squeezes Harry’s fingers between his own, biting into his lip. The doctor is silent for a long moment and Louis almost wants to scream at the man to hurry up. He takes pictures and measurements of the fetus, looking down at the papers on his clipboard.

“The baby looks healthy and is currently the size of an avocado,” the doctor smiles when Louis beams and looks up at his alpha with a gleam in his eyes. Harry leans down to press a kiss to Louis’ forehead, smiling against the skin before pulling back.

“Would you like to know the gender?” the doctor asks.

“Yes,” both parents chorus and the doctor smiles.

“Alright, well, you’re having a…” the man extends, zooming into the picture of the fetus and pointing at the screen. “A girl.”

Louis gasps, eyes filling with tears as he looks up at Harry. The alpha is looking at him with parted lips and slowly blinking down at him, his very soul filled with awe.

“A little darling,” Harry brightens after a minute of the news sinking in. “Another princess.”

Louis blushes, swallowing back his desperate whine for his alpha. He can see the man’s eyes dilate and flash red at him, a smirk tugging on his lips as he licks his canine. Louis bites down on his lip and looks back at the doctor, who’s printing out photos to hand to the couple.

“Here you go,” he hands the photo and a tissue. Louis thanks him and passes the photos to Harry after glancing at them to clean off his rounded tummy.

Louis pulls his shirt down over his stomach and sits up with Harry’s help. The doctor reminds him of his next appointment in weeks time and Louis thanks the man again before exiting.

“A baby girl,” Louis is glowing beautifully and Harry growls playfully into the boy’s ear, nipping the lobe and seeing the boy blush and whine.

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Harry kisses Louis’ cheek, fingers interlocked.

Louis beams, smiling widely up at the man, “Me either, ‘arry.”

  * ≿————- ❈ ————-≾



“Axel, hey,” Louis shushes as the child stirs and whimpers in his sleep. He had woken up to check up on him, something told him that the boy needed his help, and his instinct was right. “You’re dreaming, angel.”

Axel sat up, little chest panting heavily and eyes filling with tears. Louis coos and pulls the small child into his arms, shushing into his hair while Axel curls against his chest and noses it, breathing evening out.

Louis cradles the boy against his chest, his small body still against his baby bump because he was afraid to hurt the baby. The omega rubs Axel’s back and sways them on the bed, smoothing his pinky down the little boy’s nose to relax him.

“H-he’s gonna hurt me,” Axel whimpers, eyes blinking slowly.

“I promise he won’t lay a finger on you,” Louis kisses the boy’s fringe, pushing it back from his eyes. Axel’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, his pinky still extended and smiling when Axel pulled his pinky onto his nose. “Just until you fall asleep, alright?”

Axel doesn’t reply but his small smile is all the reply Louis needed. He caressed the boy’s nose, humming and swaying him in his arms. He shushes the boy when he opens his eyes to slits when the door is opened. Louis doesn’t need to look to know it’s Harry, he can feel the stare on the side of his face and he blushes in return.

Harry makes his way over and sits next to Louis, smiling when Axel shyly extends his feet on his lap. He thumbs the boy’s calf to let him know it’s okay and looks at his sleepy face over Louis’ shoulder, who is humming into the boy’s fringe.

The boy falls asleep within minutes and Harry slowly picks him up from Louis’ arms, smiling as the boy nuzzles into his chest in his sleep. He’s tucked into bed and Louis leans over to kiss his temple, whispering his promises to take care of him no matter what happens.

Louis is helped up by the alpha and he kisses the man’s jaw as a thank you. There’s a hand on the small of his back, guiding him back to their room.

“I forgot to tell you,” Harry announces as he closes the door behind them. “The doctor gave me my inhibitors for my rut.”

“I told you, you didn’t need to do that,” Louis pouts, licking his lips. “I was looking forward to having you fuck me senselessly.”

“I can still do that now,” Harry smirks as he leans down to kiss the omega, humming as Louis wraps his arms around his neck.

“ ‘arry,” Louis whines, biting his lip as Harry kisses down the side of his neck and nips where his bond gland is.

“C’mon, princess, lay back for me,” Louis does, moving back against the bed before laying down. “Good princess,” Louis preens into Harry’s kiss at the praise, fingers knotting in the man’s hair.

“Haven’t tasted you in a while,” Harry growls as he nips Louis’ bottom lip.

“ ‘m soaking for you,” Louis offers and Harry grunts, biting the boy’s jaw before pulling back to take Louis’ shirt off.

“Are they still sore?” Harry asks and licks his lips as Louis groans when he flicks one of his nipples.

“Y-yes,” the omega breathes, biting into his bottom lip when Harry leans down to tease his tongue across the bud, hardening it. “Jesus,” Louis sighs as Harry swirls his tongue around his nipple, playing with the other between his slim fingers.

“Off,” Louis gasps as his leggings and panties are taken off swiftly, his hips thumbed. Harry kisses down the length of his belly, smiling and pressing his nose against the harshness. “Gotta be careful with our little darling.”

“She’ll be fine,” Louis can’t help but giggle as Harry pecks his navel.

“But daddy’s gonna ruin mommy,” Louis gasps as his small cock is pumped, his hole clenching around nothing as Harry leans down to kiss him.

The omega whines as his slit is thumbed, bucking into Harry’s hand and letting the man lick into his mouth. Harry kisses down Louis’ chest, right thumb rubbing soothing circles into the boy’s sides as he takes a pillow to jam underneath Louis’ hips.

“So pretty, baby,” Harry coos, spreading Louis’ ass and giving it a rub with his tongue. The omega jolts, fisting the bed sheets as Harry prods his entrance with his tongue.

“God,” Louis groans as Harry flicks his tongue against his rim, nipping at the muscle. His legs are propped open and he curls his toes into the mattress as two digits are steadily pushed into him.

Harry licks into him besides his fingers and smirks against Louis’ skin at hearing the boy moan. He scissors him open, groaning at the tightness of his walls around his fingers and nipping at his inner thigh. He pulls his fingers free to spread his ass again, prodding his rim with his tongue until he pushes past the muscle.

“Yes,” Louis hisses, moaning as Harry suckles on his rim. He most-likely left a hickey behind by the way he sucks and nips on a spot until Louis is seeing stars from the attention his rim is receiving.

Louis fists the bed sheets beneath him, hips bucking into Harry’s mouth as he’s licked into. He flushes at feeling the dribble of slick slide down his ass, groaning as Harry licks it clean with a quick swipe of his tongue.

Harry is slurping on his slick and sucking on his rim, the noises make Louis go red. His legs are pulled up, one hand going to Harry’s hair to tug on. His feet are on Harry’s muscular back and he can feel the flex of muscles, making him groan at the feeling.

The man presses on Louis’ rim with his tongue, having Louis grunt and buck his hips into his mouth. The omega can feel Harry smirk against him and he bites back a whimper as Harry licks the length of his hole, up to his perineum and down the cleft of his ass. Louis moans as Harry prods the muscle, only pushing in the tip of it before pulling back to lick his puffy rim.

“Don’t…don’t tease,” Louis breathes, whining at the sight of Harry’s mouth covered in his slick and spit, lips red. “Please, ‘arry.”

“You’re so cute when you’re begging,” Harry crawls over his small body to kiss him. Louis cradles the alpha’s face in his hands, kissing him back eagerly. He’s flushed at tasting himself on Harry’s tongue and the way that the man growls and grips his supple thighs. “Want me to fuck you, princess? Is that what you’re so desperate for?”

“Yes,” Louis groans, biting his lip. “Want,  _ need  _ you to fuck me, Alpha.”

“Such a good princess for me,” Harry groans as he pushes into Louis, the smaller’s legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. “My beautiful omega,” Harry kisses Louis’ throat when the omega bares it for him.

“Yours, Alpha,” Louis is pliant in the man’s hands as he’s fucked into, body jolting with pleasures and thighs tightening around his hips. They pull him closer, his nails digging into his shoulders and leaving imprints as Louis covers his mouth with the back of his elbow to moan into.

“Wanna hear you, princess,” Harry whines and Louis giggles.

“C-can’t wake up Axel,” Louis moans softly when Harry thrusts steadily into him. “ ‘arry!” Louis cries and quickly covers his mouth after Harry gives his prostate a particularly hard thrust.

“So cute,” Harry smiles, almost devilish, and it makes Louis shiver in anticipation. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you, Harry,” Louis cups the back of Harry’s neck to pull him down and be able to kiss him. The omega whimpers into Harry’s mouth when the man thrusts into him faster, body shifting.

Louis’ mouth is licked into, lips parted and plump bottom lip nipped. Harry grunts at the way Louis’ walls tighten around his cock, his knot itching to make an appearance but knowing fully well it cannot. Louis is already beautifully pregnant with his baby girl and Harry can’t wait for the due date in a few weeks.

“You’re so beautiful, princess,” Harry pants against Louis’ mouth, feeling Louis’ cock dribble pre-cum against his hip, weeping pathetically for a release.

“I-I’m pregnant and full of your cock,” Louis laughs, collarbones glimmering with sweat as the side of his neck pounds with his heartbeat. “How do you find me beautiful right now?”

“You’ve always been beautiful, princess,” Harry smirks against Louis’ mouth when the omega gasps at Harry’s hand pumping his small cock. “No more arguments?” he chuckles.

“I h-hate you,” Louis moans as Harry thumbs his slit, flushing at the way the man eyes his wet tip as he fucks him.

“No, you don’t,” Harry kisses Louis harshly, swallowing the omega’s moans and grunts as he fucks him while pumping his shaft. “You hate that you’re so pliant with me.”

“I love it,” Louis admits, because he’s grown fond of the way Harry’s alpha presence soothes his omega hindbrain. How protected and safe he feels, and how good. “I love  _ you _ , Alpha,” Louis moans as he arches his back and spills over Harry’s hand, walls clamping down on Harry’s cock as it fills him.

“Fuck,” Harry growls as he cums, pumping his seed inside his willing omega’s body as the boy squeals as he’s filled. “Jesus, I can’t wait to get you pregnant again.”

Louis giggles, “I have a feeling I’ll carry lots of pups.”

“Yes, want more pups,” Harry pouts and noses Louis’ stomach. “Let me clean you up, darling.”

“Nuh,” Louis pouts, eyes bright and blue and Harry can’t help but smile. “Can you plug me?”

“Alright,” Harry smirks, rocking his hips forward once to hear Louis squeak in return. The omega glares at him, cheeks red. “Sorry, princess, I couldn’t help myself,” Harry slowly pulls out and Louis presses his fingertips into his stretched rim to prevent himself from leaking while Harry stands to fetch his plug.

The man had bought it a few weeks prior, knowing that Louis loved being filled and that he, himself, was missing knotting Louis for hours. It was a black rubber plug, the girth the same as Harry’s erect cock and it fit snugly inside of the omega.

Louis whines as the plug is pushed into him, pouting up at the alpha when the man teasingly twists it. He receives a kiss to his mouth before Harry walks into the bathroom to get a rag to clean Louis off.

*

“How’s the shipment going?” Louis asks only a few hours later at their first meeting as an officially joined Mafia. The room is filled with new and old scents and faces.

Harry was at his side, Axel on his lap after the boy asked if it was okay for him to sit there. Louis didn’t say anything but could see how happy that made Harry, and the alpha told him he didn’t mind at all. At first, Axel and Harry were stiff, both refusing to move for the other’s sake. Harry lightly tickled the boy’s sides and Axel giggled happily as he leaned back into the man’s chest.

Louis almost cried at the sight of Axel so relaxed with his alpha and Harry so happy for the little boy’s attention.

“It has been delayed due to the situation down in Peru,” Liam answers.

“And what situation is that?” Louis’ voice is sharp and filled with an edge. Axel, who was giggling quietly as he tried to put on one of Harry’s rings that kept falling off, looked up immediately.

“The Grim Reaper situation,” Zayn states for the man and Harry frowns at the way Axel whimpers on his lap. It was too quiet for Louis’ omega ears, even though he was beside them, and some alphas looked up at the distress. “He’s attacked our people in Peru in order to slow down our business. No one knows how his men got inside the building without any of them realizing it.”

Louis curses under his breath and rubs at his temples, “Have we had contact with them?”

“Yes, they are still lying low until the situation is handled,” Zayn continues. “They have upped their security and have been on the lookout before a move is made.”

“Good, yes,” Louis admits, licking his lips. “Have them contact me in a week’s time to see how they are doing.”

“Yes,  _ Dea _ ,” Zayn nods.

“How are the teens training going?” Louis’ words are addressed to the two trainers in the room, one of Harry’s and one of Louis’.

“We’ve had a tough time getting them to cooperate but we’ve already seen progress,” Elijah, trainer for Louis’ Mafia, was the one who spoke up first.

“Have any of them chosen a signature style?” Louis asks, it’s important for him to know and be able to supply each teen with their desired weapon of choice and everything they may need.

“Not officially, although a few have been starting to lean toward a particular weapon already,” Greyson, Harry’s trainer, continues.

“Keep me updated on that, please,” Louis sighs and leans back, smiling as Axel is placed on his own lap while Harry went through everything once more.

Axel smiles up at Louis and offers the omega Harry’s ring. Louis takes it thanks the boy quietly, slipping it on his thumb where it still was too big for him. Axel played with Louis’ fingers silently, seeing how his hands were even smaller than the omega’s own.

“You comin’, princess?” Harry’s voice snaps Louis’ eyes from Axel and blinks up at the man.

“Oh, everyone left,” Louis blushes and sets Axel to his feet. “Wanna go have a snack, sweetheart?”

“He has a doctor’s appointment, remember?” Harry reminds and brushes Axel’s black hair from his eyes. “We need to make sure he’s a healthy little boy.”

“Hey, don’t be scared,” Louis thumbs Axel’s cheek when the boy drops his head, chin against his little chest. “Everything’s gonna be alright, I promise. It’s just to make sure how you’re doing and if you’re healthy, okay?”

“Okay,” Axel’s voice is quiet. “You won’t leave, right?”

“I’ll be with you the entire time,” Louis pokes the boy’s nose and smiles when he’s gifted with a soft giggle. “So will Harry if you need him, yeah?”

“Yes. Thank you!” Axel smiles softly and lets Louis take his hand and patiently waits for the man to get up slowly.

Harry is immediately at his omega’s side, hand on the small of his back and smiling as Louis kisses his jaw. Harry guides them out the meeting room and upstairs to the doctor’s office, Alex’s hand never leaving Louis’.

“Harry, after we’re done, can you make me that fruit smoothie you made yesterday, please?” Louis asks, eyes wide and a soft pout on his lip.

  
Harry couldn’t help but lean down to kiss the omega, smile breaking between their pressed lips. Alex covers his eyes and squeaks when he looks up to see them. Louis giggles at the noise and pokes the boy’s nose in return, who jumps slightly but pulls his hand from his eyes to smile up at the nice omega.

“We’re here,” Louis lets the boy know as Harry knocks. “Hey, don’t worry,” Louis bends down to the little boy’s height and brushes back his hair, thumbing his cheek. “We’ll both be right here, alright?”

“O-okay,” Axel nods and lets Louis lead him inside the doctor’s office.

“Hi, doctor,” Louis smiles.

“Hello,  _ Dea _ , nice to see you again,” the man smiles. “And who might this little boy be?”

“I-I’m Axel,” his voice is quiet and the doctor makes a mental note of that. The boy is gripping the back of Louis’ pants and hiding behind the Donna’s legs.

“Nice to meet you Axel,” the doctor greets. “I’m Doctor Larson, but you can call me Peter if you wish.”

“Hello,” the child’s voice is quiet as Louis sits on the hospital bed, waiting for Harry to place Axel on his lap and wrap his arms around the boy’s middle.

“So, Axel, I’m just gonna give you a quick check-up to see how you are, alright?”

“Will there be needles?” he asks in a soft tone, hand tightening around two of Louis’ fingers.

“No needles, promise,” the doctor crosses his heart and raises a hand. “Scout’s honor.”

“Okay,” Axel leans back against Louis’ chest and sighs as the doctor stands.

  * ≿————- ❈ ————-≾



Louis sits up and gasps, hand on his belly. Harry is sitting up beside him with his chest loudly in his chest.

“Baby? Princess, what’s wrong?” 

Louis silently takes Harry’s hand and places it on a spot against his 25-week-old belly. Harry frowns, licking his lips and gasping, expression glowing at feeling their daughter kick. Louis’ eyes are brimmed with tears, sniffling them back as the baby proceeds to kick against his taut belly.

“Baby girl is doing so good,” Harry beams, leaning down to kiss Louis’ belly and laughing when his nose gets kicked in return. “We can’t wait to meet you, baby girl.”

“But take your time, please,” Louis thinks it is important to add. “We want you to be ready and healthy.”

“Mommy and daddy love you so much, baby,” Harry speaks against Louis’ belly.

Louis smiles as Harry speaks in a quiet voice to their daughter, leaning back against the pillows and giggling as the man shifts with him. The alpha’s hands are cupping his belly and thumbing the stretch marks that have indented his skin. Louis remembers crying once he saw them because his omega mind believed Harry wouldn’t find him attractive anymore. Harry had assured him how beautiful he was with them, and that it meant their baby girl was growing healthily and that that was important.

“She only calms down with you,” Louis scoffs when the moving in his belly slowly decreases as Harry kisses and thumbs his skin. “That is not fair.”

“She’s gonna be daddy’s girl,” Harry is dimpling beautifully at the sight of Louis’ belly and the omega can’t help but blush at the stare.

“I need to get up anyways,” Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s curls and scratches the man’s scalp. “We need to finish up the union of our Families.”

“I’ll do it,” Harry leans up and kisses Louis softly, cupping his chin. “You haven’t slept much recently. I know Bean must be making it difficult for you to do so.”

“Are you sure?” Louis groans in satisfaction as Harry thumbs into his ankles, rubbing his sore spot.

“I’m sure, princess,” Harry kisses Louis again and bumps their noses together. “We need to talk names later.”

“I only have one,” Louis is blinking slowly up at Harry, fist wrapped around the man’s shirt. “Dahlia.”

“Like the flower?” Harry sits up, fingers running through Louis’ fringe.

“Mm-hm,” Louis hums. “But I don’t have a middle name yet. You choose one.”

“How about Elizabeth?”

“Dahlia Elizabeth,” Louis tests and smiles. “It’s beautiful.”

“Now sleep, princess,” Harry kisses Louis’ eyelids closed and pulls Louis’ (his) shirt down the boy’s belly and tucks him into bed.

He stands and pulls on a shirt over his loose sweatpants and exits quietly. He’d shower later, plus, there are boxes of his clothes still in a different room; he can fetch clothes from there and shower in a different room to not bother the Donna.

“ ‘arry!” he turns around sharply, shoulders relaxing at seeing Axel make his way toward him.

“Hey, kiddo,” Harry picks Axel up and smiles as the boy hugs his neck. “How’d you sleep?”

“Slept good!” Axel smiles, proud to be his first night since he arrived that he hasn’t had any nightmares. “No nightmares.”

“What? That’s great!” Harry ruffles Axel’s hair and hugs him. “Louis will be so happy when you tell him that.”

“Can I tell him now?”

“He’s still asleep,” Harry tells him as they make their way into the kitchen. “The baby hasn’t let him rest well in a while. We can tell him your good news once he wakes up.”

“Okay,” Axel beams, knowing that Louis would be as proud of him as Harry was.

“Now,” Harry sits Axel at the edge of the island and tickles the boy’s sides to hear him giggle. “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Pancakes!” Axel exclaims, feet kicking where he found himself perched.

“Alright,” Harry laughs and picks Axel up to set him on his feet. “Wanna help me make them so we can take them to Louis?”

“Yes! I’m a great help!”

*

Louis groans as there’s an ache in his back from sleeping on his side for so long as he’s woke up. It’s Harry’s voice cooing him from his slumber, long fingers brushing into his bed hair and thumb caressing the side of his face. There’s small hands on his stomach, rubbing it to try and help to wake the omega up. The baby kicks under the small hands and the child blinks down at Louis’ stomach, breaking into a smile as Louis stirs awake.

“Good morning!” Axel smiles at Louis, pointing to the tray at the nightstand that displayed a stack of fresh chocolate chip pancakes, an orange juice and a bowl of mixed fruit; along with cutlery wrapped in a pink cotton napkin and a glass syrup dispenser.

“Good morning,” Louis hums as he slowly pushes himself to sit up. Harry helps him and accommodates a bundle of pillows behind him to lean back on. “Hi,” he smiles up at Harry and cups the man’s jaw when he leans down to kiss him.

“We made breakfast,” Axel nods and climbs up the bed, sitting cross-legged at the edge of it.

“Careful,” Louis warns and pats his side so Axel can crawl and presses himself against Louis’ side. “You could’ve fallen off the edge,” Louis kisses the boy’s hair. “That looks so tasty,” Louis giggles. “Thank you.”

“Axel helped a ton,” Harry laughs, laying the tray on Louis’ lap and kissing his temple. “His pancakes turned out better than mine.”

Louis thanks them and takes out the knife in order to cut up his pancakes before drowning them in syrup. He takes a bite and hums around his fork, leaning against Harry’s side and smiling as his growing bump is rubbed affectionately.

“These taste amazing, Axel!” Louis compliments, kissing the boy’s cheek.

“Thank you! I used to help mommy in the kitchen a lot,” the smile on the boy’s face slowly fades as he thinks of his deceased mother. He misses her terribly but is happy to have found Louis and Harry. They have been kinder to him than his family had, and Harry is nothing like his father, which he is glad for.

“Do you like cooking?” Louis asks, trying to bring back the boy’s smile as he takes another bite out of his stack of pancakes.

“It was my favorite thing to do with her! I even learned how to make brownies!”

“You’ll have to teach Harry then,” Louis licks his lips free of syrup and pecks the boy’s cheek. “I’m not much of a cook or baker, but I hope to learn.”

“I can teach you,” Axel’s smile is bright and Louis can’t help but smile back.

“Hopefully Louis will learn a thing or two,” Harry giggled when Louis pouts at him and elbows his side. “I love you, princess, but you know it’s true.”

“You’re lucky I love you, too,” Louis grumbles under his breath as he takes another bite, cheeks red when Harry coos.

“You didn’t tell him the good news, bud,” Harry tickles Axel’s side from behind Louis and smiles as the boy giggles.

“What good news?” Louis covers his mouth as he speaks through a mouthful of pancakes and fruit.

“It’s my first night without any nightmares!” Alex is beaming as he speaks.

“Sweetheart, that’s amazing!” Harry takes Louis’ tray so the omega can pull Axel onto his lap and pepper his face with kisses while he hugs the boy.

Axel is giggling, eyes brimmed with laughter-induced tears as Louis smiles against the boy’s cheek as he rubs his nose on the still baby-soft skin.

“I’m so proud of you, hun,” Louis kisses Axel’s temple.

His heart swelled with affection for the boy as he curled against Louis’ side while the omega continued to eat. Truth be told, he could not imagine this moment any other way, without Axel against his side. His blood filled with protectiveness for this boy as Louis could almost sense his omega nature, even though the boy was years from presenting. He would protect this boy with every fiber in his body, just like his daughter once she’s born into this world in a few short weeks.

“Can we see a movie today like you promised?” Axel asks, doe eyes blinking up at the omega.

“Of course, whichever one you want,” Louis smiles and kisses the boy’s forehead.

“Frozen 2!” Axel giggles, excited to finally be able to see it. He had told his mommy he wanted to see it, but she said the movie was for girls so Axel dropped it to not get into trouble.

“Alright, deal,” Louis pokes the boy’s nose as he turns to the tray Harry offers so he can continue eating.

  * ≿————- ❈ ————-≾



“Where’s your black sweater?”

Harry’s eyebrows crease as he leans back in his office chair. It’s Louis’ and his new, shared office space; and Louis’ desk has been empty for weeks because of the boy’s pregnancy and his refusal to sit in the uncomfortable, still chair.

“What?”

“Your sweater,” Louis answers in a slow voice, pausing between the syllables of his expression. “I need it.”

“It’s in the bin, princess,” Harry would be lying if he said Louis’ attitude didn’t make him want to lay the pretty pregnant omega across his lap and spank him — Louis recently expressed his desire to be spanked once out of his pregnancy. He, however, held back said desire due to Louis’ 39-week mark being hit only a few days prior.

The omega’s belly was full and it made Harry’s inner alpha extremely pleased at getting such a pretty princess knocked up without even mating him. Their chemistry is astronomical and Harry can’t wait to mate Louis and get him pregnant again, hopefully with twins this time.

“Thank you,” Louis grumbled and turned to exit the room, wobbling his way toward their bedroom with his hand supporting his back. It hurt the worst as he progressed in his pregnancy but isn’t mad about the pain because he knows his baby girl is big and healthy.

Louis has about an hour of time to kill since Axel had fallen asleep and Harry was maximizing his time usage during said nap. He also knew he’d be busy with the baby once Dahlia was born and needed to make sure to do as much as he could.

The omega went straight to their closet and dumped Harry’s dirty clothes out of their bin. He rummaged for the black sweater and found the said item, along with a red t-shirt of the man that smelt the most of him. They all did, but this shirt was the one he had slept in and threw in this morning.

He brings the polyester to his nose to inhale and hugs the articles close as he climbs into bed after closing the door. Harry’s clothes are tucked underneath him, the alpha’s scent surrounding Louis and making him feel safe. He had also hung up the man’s towel from the canopy, along with blankets, all mix-matched. Even though it’s bright out, the thick blankets cover most of the light, except the slit from where he came from. He almost wants to get up and close it, but opts for forgetting about it.

Louis hisses at a sharp kick at his navel, rubbing his belly soothingly. “Please, go to sleep, Eli. Just for a few hours, yeah?” The omega sighs and licks his lips when he receives another kick in return, “You’re only still when daddy’s here, aren’t you?” he lays back against the shirt-covered pillows and brings the man’s black sweater over his body, a sleeve being sniffed on softly.

He can hear muffled grunts from outside where the teens are getting used to their weapons. They were the eldest and most skilled of their age group, so their choice of weapon had only arrived a day prior. They were still getting used to it, it took time to do so; and Louis had been there yesterday, helping those whose signature weapon assimilated his own.

Louis had missed being in the training rooms, helping others and seeing how the youngest of the Family were getting used to their new rhythms. It was never an easy task and, as Donna, he had to make sure everyone was up to par with what was expected.

“ _ Dea _ !” The voice is from outside but it has Louis sitting up quickly, hand on his belly.

He pushes himself off the bed and peers out the window, hand unclipping the gun behind the bed before he does so. The teens were lined on the ground on their stomachs, hand behind their heads. Louis could hear muffled orders snapped at the teens and the direction at which they were looking, the intruder was at the front door.

“ _ Scarlatto _ !” Louis calls out, slipping into his office to see Harry’s men surrounding the Don. “They have the teens.”

“Louis, go back to our room,” Harry stood, taking the gun and slipping it into the back of his pants.

“I will do no such thing,” Louis scoffs, going to his desk and unstrapping his knives from underneath the oak wood. “I am sick and tired of Grim Reaper and his shit,” Louis spoke through gritted teeth.

“How do you know it’s him,  _ Dea _ ?” one of Harry’s men asks.

Louis turns to answer Harry after he’s told two of Harry’s men to go to Axel’s room and keep the boy safe. “He’s the only one who’s ever managed to get past security in this house,” Louis skillfully twirls a dagger around his fingers as he speaks. “We’ve had breaches in our system and he managed to slip pass us that time. After that, our systems were changed and updated to the highest security measure; so this time, I don’t understand how they got in.”

“Do you have any theories,  _ Dea _ ?” Harry follows Louis out the room, his men following suit.

“They either got to the security gate and were able to overpower the men posted out,” Louis huffs as he makes his way down the stairs. It’s slower than what he’d wanted but Harry is at his sides, hand on his back and another in his own as Louis leaned on the railing for support. “Or someone in this Family has betrayed our trust.”

“You know who it is?” Harry asks into Louis’ ear, breath tickling the shell of the boy’s ear.

Louis swallows back his whine as he shakes his head. Even though they’re in serious danger and he needs to be in his Donna mindset, his inner omega and kicking baby are making Harry’s alpha hormones the cause of his submissiveness. He wishes he could curl in the nest he made himself with Harry’s clothes and rest for the few days left in his term, before their baby comes. However, he knows his people need him right now and he will not let them down.

“ _ Dea _ , what are you doing here!” one of his men calls out as he makes his way to the front door.

“I’m not letting any of you get hurt,” Louis answers swiftly. “Open the door and let whoever was brave enough to walk into my home, enter. I’m tired of these silly games.”

“Yes,  _ Dea _ ,” the men are quick to line the walls, guns up and drawn.

Donna and Don were both too focused to see how their men weren’t separated this time. Instead, they were together, mixing amongst one another.

“Reaper,” Louis smirks, arms crossed over his belly. “Of course I was right.”

“My darling omega,” the man’s accent is American and deep, but scratching against his throat in comparison to Harry’s chest voice. There’s a scar that runs from the middle of his eyebrow and down his cheek, a blank eye staring from half of his face. “So wonderful to see you again.”

“I wish I could say the same,” Louis scoffs. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for  _ you _ , sweetheart,” the Grim Reaper takes another step forward and has a dozen men stepping forward and scream at the man to stand back, bullets clicking into place around him. “And my son.”

“Axel,” Louis breathes, face paling for an instance before it goes hard again. “I’m never letting you near him again!”

“Fine by me,” the man dismisses easily. “I can easily keep that little girl you’re about to have.”

“How did —“

“That’s enough!” Harry cuts in, shielding Louis and his baby from the alpha’s eye. “Don’t you dare touch either of them.”

“Please,  _ Scarlatto _ ,” the man laughs as his own men file in behind him, shots being fired rapidly into the house. Louis is surrounded by Harry’s men as the man ducks and begins firing bullets.

There’s bodies thudding on the floor, losses from both Families and Louis hates the knot in his throat from trying to suppress his tears. He’s losing more people by the minute and he takes a deep breath before he pushes past Harry’s men, who try to get him away from the commotion, and toward the Grim Reaper with determiner strides.

The Donna does the unexpected, doesn’t threaten him, doesn’t attack him, just slaps him. There’s silence, both Families seizing fire as the Grim Reaper growls at being challenged by an omega.

“You are  _ worthless, _ ” Louis barks, turning to gesture at the men behind him, his Family, his rock, his mate, “You will never have me or the people I care about and love. You are nothing without the people who stand at your side. Grim Reaper, the name fits. The only thing you know how to do is take.”

“And what makes you think I won’t just take you?” He’s smirking as he threatens the Donna.

Louis leans closer to the man, hand on his shoulder as he speaks, “You cannot take,” there’s a hint of evil in Louis’ voice as he speaks, a smirk tugging on his lips. “What you cannot see,” the Reaper frowns but his understanding of the message is late and is replaced by a howl of pain as there’s a dagger shoved into his eye and twisted.

Louis is pulled backwards and away from the man, at the same time the Grim Reaper’s men are rushing forward to take the man out of the Donna’s house. The doors are locked after his departure by Louis’ men, and Louis lets out the breath he was holding.

“Princess,” Harry breathes as he brings Louis into his chest and kisses the boy. Louis kisses back, his heart warm and stomach being kicked by their child. “God, I thought I’d lost you. I love you so much, princess.”

“You’ll never lose me,” and he meant it, “I love you.”

“ _ Dea _ ,” Louis turns and sees Harry’s men are kneeling, bowing to him. “You stood up for us, after everything we’ve done to you.”

Louis smiles and, with Harry’s help, kneels in front of the men, “You are all a part of my Family now, as well. Please, understand that, alright? I want today to be the first victory of many as a new, whole Family.”

“Of course,  _ Dea _ ,” someone else speaks up. “Thank you.”

“No, thank — ah!” Louis cries out, hands on his belly and looking down at his thighs to see the wetness that engulfed them. “H-Harry.”

“I’m here, princess, I’m here,” Harry is helping him up and the men are rushing to call the doctor and prepare a room for the omega. “Can you walk upstairs?”

“I-I don’t think I’ll make it up,” Louis hisses as another contraction engulfs his stomach. “There’s a spare room down here, it’s empty.”

There was a lot of rushing to prepare the room, sheets being thrown on the naked mattress. The doctor, as it turns out, was the cause of Grim Reaper’s knowledge of Louis’ pregnancy and daughter. He was killed after being found out and Louis’ contractions were beginning to increase in pain and proximity.

The few women in the Family were called, everyone filing into the hallway as Louis began his labor process. Harry was at his side, praising the omega as he pushed, kissing his sweaty forehead.

“I want to stay,” Axel had argued when Niall picked him up and carried him into the hallway. He liked Niall. The man was gentle and kind, like Louis. “Why can’t I stay?”

“You’ll see the baby after,” Niall promised and set the boy on his feet. His early pregnancy was already beginning to make his back ache. “They need to spend a little time together with the new baby, okay?”

“You want to wait here, champ?” Zayn asks, smiling at his mate and then down at the boy.

“Yes, I want to be the first to see the baby,” Axel pouts up at the men.

They did so and Axel was scared Louis was hurt by his screams. He ended up falling asleep against Zayn’s chest when the man picked him up. When he woke up, the baby was still not here and it had been a few hours. He was very scared that something happened but all of a sudden, Louis stopped screaming and it was quiet for a second before a baby began to cry.

Everyone seemed to sigh collectively and Harry opened the door a few minutes later to let everyone in, picking Axel up.

“She’s so… tiny,” Axel giggles as he rubs the baby’s cheek and gets his thumb squeezed by a tiny fist and held.

“What’s her name?” one of the men asked.

“Dahlia,” Louis smiled down at the bundle in his arms, still bloody before she was taken by a woman to be cleaned up. “Dahlia Elizabeth.”

“That’s pretty,” Axel brightens.

“C’mon, Louis needs to rest for a little while,” Harry leans down to kiss Louis’ forehead and Axel does the same to Louis’ cheek.

The omega smiles sleepily up at the love of his life and the lovely child he considered his own. He hopes Axel grows up to be strong, a stronger omega than he is. He also hopes his daughter will protect him. He has a feeling about her gender that only a mother would understand.

He couldn’t ask for a better life partner. He considers himself truly blessed to be with Harry. He never knew, all those years ago, that the  _ habit  _ of leaning on Harry for support, even when he messed up, would bring him such joy in the end.

  
  



End file.
